


Fancy Meeting You Here

by AlwaysAmused



Series: Born of Ice, Raised with Fire [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Clint is An Asshole, Darcy likes pie, Disney References, Fight Scenes, Gen, Genderfluid Loki, Guardians of the Galaxy References, Hats, Intersex Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, Miscommunication, No one listens to Loki, Off-screen death, Tea, Texting, The Tesseract (Marvel), Tony Stark is an Asshole, Writer is bad at fight scenes, mentions of Gamora, writer is trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 35,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysAmused/pseuds/AlwaysAmused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months after Loki's banishment, he and Darcy go on a couple adventures when an old friend appears.</p><p>Sequel to <em>Am I Cursed?</em> and <em>Different Kinds of Pain</em>. Deals with the events of The Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy really likes Disney.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel. Or Disney. Obviously.

“...Are you serious?”

“What?”

“There are nine Realms, thousands of species, and all sorts of things your puny mind could never even  _imagine,_  and you want to go to... What was it called?”

“ _Disney World_.”

Loki stared at his companion, arms crossed in silent judgment.

“What?” Darcy repeated. “I've never been to  _Disney World_. And it would be so much fun! You can see princesses and robots and-”

“You  _do_  realize I've met princesses right?” Loki said. “They're usually stuck-up. And robots are nothing new to me.”

“What about rollercosters?” Darcy said. “Have you ever been on a rollercoster?”

“Yes, I have,” Loki said.

“When?” She asked, frowning.

“Ahh...” Loki frowned, trying to remember. “I think it was in the Fifties.”

Darcy crossed her arms and pouted a little. “You said I could pick.”

Loki sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. The two were in Loki's house, Darcy curled up on the sofa. He'd had the place for a while now, using it when he came to visit Midgard. It was by a beach in, you guessed it, Norway. It was a fact that Darcy had found endlessly amusing, and poked fun at whenever she came. It was covered with spells that hid it from humans, unless he brought them there. He hadn't been there in a couple of decades.

“Besides,” Darcy said, adopting a logical tone, “ _you've_  got all the time in the world.  _I've_  only got a couple more decades, remember? And I want to go to Disney World before I die.  _And_  it's the middle of winter, so if we go in the morning, no one will be there.”

Loki sighed and dramatically flopped down into an armchair. “ _Fine_ ,” he said at last. “But I shall complain the entire time.”

“It's the happiest place on Earth!” Darcy said, grinning. “I can't believe we're going to Disney! Dude, we should totally bring Thor so I can get a picture of him in a Mickey hat, that would be hilarious. And you need to get some sort of suitable summer clothes, because Florida is always hot, even in winter. Except I don't think it's as buggy and  _oh my god_  we're going to Disney!” She squealed and Loki raised an eyebrow.

“I truly  _do not_  understand the appeal,” he said.

“It's because you can act like a kid and no matter what you do, the staff  _has_  to be nice to you,” she said. “We went to Disney _land_  when I was, like, ten. It was really fun, too, but Disney World is bigger, and they put in a whole bunch of new shit. Hey, is there wifi here?”

She pulled out her iPod and Loki sighed. “Yes, it should be the only network out here. The password is 'there's no wifi here.' No capitals, but otherwise grammatically correct.”

“Is it 'there  _is_ ,' or 'there's'?”

“The latter.”

“'Kay, thanks.” Darcy logged on and said “You should write that down somewhere so you don't forget.”

Loki gave her A Look, and she grinned. “Honey,” she said, “I think you're going to have a  _grand_  time.”

* * *

“No,” he said in a flat voice, staring at the hat like it was somehow offending him.

“Why no-ot?” Darcy whined.

“It looks  _ridiculous_.”

“But they're adorable!”

Loki shot her an icy glare and she pouted. “Oh, come on,  _I've_ got them on.”

Darcy did indeed have a pair of pink Mickey Mouse ears atop her head, along with a yellow sundress and a purple sweater. She was holding another ear-hat in her hand, holding it out to Loki. “Just one picture,” she said. “ _One_. And then you can take them off.”

“ _No_.”

Darcy sighed and said “Loki, literally everyone here is wearing a pair.”

“There are only a handful of people here,” Loki replied, arms crossed. He was dressed in dark jeans and a purple tee-shirt, his hair pulled back into a ponytail.

“Exactly! No one will see,” she said, and Loki finally relented.

“One picture,” he said, and she grinned, bouncing a little before stopping someone to take the picture. When it was done, she took her phone back and giggled. “You look adorbs. Come on, let's get to Thunder Mountain!”

Loki rolled his eyes, but allowed her to drag him off towards the ride, taking off the ridiculous hat and putting it on a bench. As Darcy had said, there was almost no one there, and Loki had somehow managed to get them two day tickets, and FastPasses for all the rides. Darcy didn't question it, and guessing it was some magic thing.

After an hour or two, he was surprised to find he was having a good time. He went on all the rides Darcy did, though regretted going on Space Mountain as many times as she had. The only reason they had stopped was because she had said “Dude, you're getting as green as your eyes, and I don't think that's a good thing.”

So they had gone on more mellow rides.

“...And I've heard that Dole Whip is the best thing, so we need to get some of that,” she said as they made their way off yet another ride. There weren't many long waits for the rides, for which Loki was grateful, and no screaming children, for which Loki was also grateful.

“What is Dole Whip?” He asked, frowning.

“I think it's like ice cream?” She said, shrugging. “The pineapple's the best, and no one knows how it's made. People've tried to re-create it, but it never turns out creamy enough.”

Loki nodded and followed her. The last few months had been difficult. Since his exile from Asgard, he had gotten some affairs in order, cleaning the Norway house, and getting himself new clothes. Darcy had helped, and had tried to help him make some friends other than her and Jane.

Thor had stopped by at Jane's place every now and then. Loki had made Darcy promise not to tell him where the house was. Loki hadn't seen Thor in three months, and had denied it when Darcy asked if he was avoiding him.

Needless to say, she didn't believe him.

And at that moment, as they strolled through Adventure Land, pineapple Dole Whips in their hands, he decided not to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who doesn't know, FastPasses are special things that allow people to skip like, most of the line for a ride.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets invited to dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel. Obviously.

There was an annoying noise coming from her right.

“ _Pick up the phone. It's Darcy calling. Pick it up. Now. Loki. Lokes. Loookiii. Are you reading or something? I bet you're reading. STOP READING. Pick up your phone, you doughnut. Pick up your phone, I'm calling. It's meee...”_

With a groan, Loki reached out in the dark, head still buried in her pillow until her hand grabbed the phone and flicked it open.

"What," she asked, "could you  _possibly_  want at this time?"

"Oh, fuck," Darcy said. "I keep forgetting your in Norway. What's the time difference, anyway? I should put that as a note in your contact..."

"Darcy," she growled.

"Right, right! Well, I'm at my parents house, and they're inviting you to dinner tomorrow, and I wanna know if you're free, because I told them you were, because you don't do anything except sit in self-pity, and-"

"Wait, Darcy," Loki blinked a few times. "Repeat that. Slower, please."

Darcy sighed. "My parents are inviting you to dinner tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" She echoed, rubbing her eyes. She sighed and said "What time?"

"Ummm..." There was a pause, then Darcy's distant voice shouted "Mom, what time should she come over?"

"Tell him seven!" Another voice shouted.

"She's a  _she_ right now!" Darcy shouted back. To Loki, she said "Come at six-thirty," Darcy said into the phone. "Um, Eastern Time. I'll text you the address. What time is it there, anyway?"

Loki waved a hand and a pen came to life, writing the date and time, sticking to the door. "Tomorrow at half-six, Eastern Time. See you then.  _Goodnight_."

"Oh, wait I forgot to mention-"

Loki hung up, turning the phone off before setting it back down on the bedside. She collapsed back down, pressing her face against the pillow again, remaining still for a moment before sighing. It was one in the morning, yet it seemed unlikely that she would be able to go back to sleep. Still, she remained in bed for half an hour before getting up and going into the kitchen.

There was a little town about three miles from where he'd made his house. Though, a cottage would have been more accurate. It sat on a beach, surrounded by spells to hide it from people for a mile on all sides. The bookshelves he had put up forever ago were full, so much so that they were almost falling apart. Trinkets lined available spaces, and there were clothes in the closet, dating back centuries upon centuries. And though papers and notes sat cluttered on the desks, there was hardly any dust or dirt.

Loki liked to think of it as organized chaos. Darcy liked to think of it as a fire hazard and a danger for tripping. After some colorful language when Darcy tripped and fell for the fifth time in a day, Loki was inclined to agree. She cleaned up the living room by adding more shelves, and had looked horrified when Darcy suggested that "Maybe you should, I dunno, give a couple away? Like, to a library or something?"

It hadn't been brought up again.

Loki waved a hand as she entered the kitchen, the kettle flicking on along with the lights. She then sighed and sat down at the table, putting her head in her arms and closing her eyes, willing herself to fall back to sleep.

No such luck. The kettle flicked off a few minutes later, and she stood up, getting herself a cup and some mint tea. She poured the water, and sat back down again, staring as the tea began to mix with the water, the green color mixing, then becoming darker.

The landline phone rang in the other room, but it wasn't Darcy. It was the regular, default tone that she hadn't bothered to change yet. Sighing, she got up and went into the other room, looking down at the phone as it continued to ring. It was an unidentified number, possibly Jane's or Erik's. Or a telemarketer.

Finally, the answering machine answered it.

 _"You've reached Loki, a highly trained sorcerer,"_  came her voice in a bored, male tone.  _"Leave a message. Or don't. It is unlikely I will listen to it anyway. If you are persistent enough to leave a message, leave your name and number perhaps I will get back to you. I make no promises."_

 _Beeeep_.

"Brother!” Came Thor's voice, and Loki groaned, her head tilting back to stare at the ceiling. "It is me. Jane gave me your number, and helped me get a... cell phone? It is a most wondrous device! I am here in Midgard for a while, and would like to see you if you are around. Darcy says you are, and have no plans. Perhaps we can talk?" Thor gave his number and hung up after asking Jane how to do so. Loki looked back down at the phone, and an irritating beeping came from it, alerting her that there was a new message.

Loki swallowed, her hand hovering over the playback button. Eventually, she pressed it.

 _"You have: one new message,"_  said the automated voice. _"Playing message."_

 _"Brother! It is me. Jane gave me your-"_  Loki deleted the message.

 _"Message deleted,"_  said the automated voice.  _"No new messages."_

* * *

Loki was standing in front of the Lewis' household, holding flowers and a homemade cherry pie. She was dressed in a dark purple button-down and trousers, a gray coat and a green scarf. She chewed on her cheek, not wanting to mess up her lipstick, and rang the doorbell.

Inside, there was someone shrieking, and a few other loud noises, like someone tripping. Loki glanced around, chewing on her cheek again until the door was pulled open. Darcy stood there, her hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her face lit up and she said "Hey, you're here!" She gave Loki a hug and said "And you brought flowers! Oh, Mom's gonna  _love_  that- Ohh, pie."

She took the pie out of Loki's hands and turned around, shouting into the house "Mom, Loki's here! And she brought a pie!" She turned back and said "It's not quite time for dinner yet."

Loki walked in as a dark-haired woman walked down the stairs. She gave her a warm smile and said "You must be Loki. Welcome!"

"Madam," Loki replied, politely, and shook her hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. These are for you." She handed Darcy's mother the flowers.

"Oh, they're beautiful!" Mrs. Lewis said, accepting them. "And so  _fragrant_. Call me Zoe, honey."

"If you insist, Madam Zoe," Loki said, following her inside. "Should I take my shoes off?"

"Only if you want to," Zoe said. "Whatever's comfortable, Loki. Let me go put these in water..." She went off with the flowers.

Darcy took Loki's coat and scarf, and said "Mom calls everyone 'honey.' And 'sweetheart.' Sometimes she says your name before it, if there's more than one person in the room."

"I quite like her," Loki decided and Darcy smirked.

"Yeah, everyone does. Wait until you meet my dad, though. He's gonna ask you questions. He doesn't really 'get' what genderfluid means, or magic, or any of that. I mean, he accepts it, he's pretty open-minded, but he doesn't actually  _understand_  it. Like, you could tell him you're... I dunno, a shellitrificitarian, and he'll just ask you what that means, smile, nod, and go back to whatever he was doing. He  _does_  try not to be ignorant, though."

"Hmm." Loki frowned. "Well, let's see if I can inform him."

"Good luck," Darcy said, and walked upstairs. A large man with light brown hair stood as they walked into the living room. He wore an orange golf shirt, and he grinned.

"You must be Loki," he said, holding out a hand. "Darce told us quite a bit about you."

Loki smiled and accepted his hand. "Nothing bad, I hope," she said, turning to look at Darcy, who smiled innocently. Hank just laughed.

"Not at all, not at all," he said. "Please, sit down, sit down. And call me Hank."

Loki perched herself on the edge of the sofa, Darcy flopping into an armchair, re-adjusting her glasses.

"So tell us a bit about yourself, Ms. Loki," Hank said.

"Just Loki is fine," Loki replied. "Honorifics don't suit me."

"Oh, yeah?" Hank nodded. "Would you like a drink?"

"Why not?" Loki said, smiling. "What do you have?"

"Depends, you like liquor?" Hank replied. Loki gave a half-shrug.

"What kinds of liquor do you have?"

"Some beer, some scotch, some whiskey.... Some sherry, if you like that after dinner. Oh, we've also got some red wine, and probably vodka too..."

"Wine for me, if you please," Loki said. "And yes, I don't use honorfics. See, I'm genderfluid, so it makes them difficult."

"Really?" Hank said, getting up to get the wine. "Darcy mentioned that you were. What does it intail, exactly?"

"Sometimes I am a woman, sometimes I am a man," Loki said. "And sometimes I am both or neither. I am also a shape-shifter, so I can take the form of a man or woman at will. Until recently, I took the form of a man full-time."

"What do you mean, shape-shifter?" Hank asked, handing her a wineglass.

"Thank you," Loki said, accepting it. "It means I can turn into other creatures. I don't often change in a dramatic way, like change into a bird, or a rabbit, but I can still do it."

"Interesting," Hank said. "Anything else you can do?"

Loki squinted at him for a moment before saying "Did Darcy happen to mention that I am a Norse deity?"

"Yeah, she did," Hank nodded, not looking like he actually believed it. "You and your brother, right? Thor?"

Loki stiffened a bit, bur said "Yes. He is as well."

"Yeah," Hank nodded again and Loki sipped her wine. A silence fell and Loki shifted.

"Might I ask where your bathroom is?" She asked at last.

"Down the hall that way, turn left, it's the first door on the left," Darcy said. Loki flashed her a grateful smile.

"Thank you. Excuse me." She got up and walked off.

When she finished, she went into the kitchen, watching Zoe stirring something in a pot for a moment. "Do you require any assistance?"

Zoe shrieked and whipped around, knocking over a jar as she went. Loki reached a hand out in a catching movement, and the jar stopped in midair, floating back to the counter, the lid screwing itself back on.

"My apologies," Loki said as Zoe's eyes followed the jar.. "I should have announced myself. I have a tendency to accidentally sneak up on people. I merely came to offer my assistance with dinner."

"Oh," Zoe said, blinking. "I... How did you do that?"

"I'm a god," Loki said. "Or, I used to be. I was sort of exiled after I set fireworks off, but the fireworks aren't the reason I got exiled, that was because I accidentally gotten my brother exiled after he started a war with our enemies. No, no, the reason I am exiled was because I let the enemy in to prove my brother wasn't actually ready to be King, his coronation was  _supposed_  to be six months ago, but as I said, I accidentally got him banished." She then paused and added "Though, I have to admit, I  _was_  a good King. But I don't want the throne, because then I would've gotten caught up in all the  _boring_  things, like meetings, and paperwork, and my brother hasn't realized that part of being King yet."

Zoe stared at him for a moment. "Sorry,  _what_?"

"Never mind," Loki said, waving a hand. " _Do_ you require assistance?"

Zoe blinked at him for a few more seconds, then shook her head. "No, thank you,” she said. "It's almost ready. If you could-"

At that moment, the doorbell rang. Loki turned, frowning, and said "Who...?"

"I'll get it!" Darcy shouted and went back downstairs. Loki blinked and followed after, standing at the top of the stairs as Darcy opened the door. She squealed and said "Hi, guys, come on in! Ohh, is that ice cream?"

Loki's eyes widened as Darcy walked back upstairs, and Jane walked in, Thor following her in. Thor looked around for a moment, his eyes landing on Loki, and he smiled.

"Brother!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering, Norway is five hours ahead of Eastern America.
> 
> Thank you for the comments and kudos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki talked with Thor, then Darcy. Darcy is, once again, very good at advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel. Obviously.

Loki backed away from the stairs, eyes wide. Thor pushed past Darcy and said “Loki, what is wrong?” He frowned a bit. “Why are you a woman?”

"I-" Loki swallowed and Darcy's eyes widened as she put a hand to her mouth.

"Oh my God, I forgot," she said. "You hung up, so I didn't think- Oh,  _shit_."

"Loki?" Thor repeated.

"I-" Loki looked around and then said "I should go."

"No, no, no," Darcy said, shaking her head. "Bad idea. If you go, my mom will start crying, and an unhappy Mom is a big  _no_."

Thor stood in front of Loki, still frowning. "Are you well?"

"Yes," Loki said flatly, looking past Thor's shoulders, glaring at Darcy. "Could you two give us a moment?"

"Sure," Darcy said, and pulled Jane away. Thor watched them go, then looked back at Loki.

"You have been avoiding me," he said.

"No," Loki said, though her tone held doubt in it.

"Why? I thought you had forgiven me," Thor said, sounding exasperated. He sighed. "Did you get my message last night?"

"I did," Loki said, now looking at Thor's shoulder. "It was half-past one in the morning when I received it."

"Oh," Thor looked down. "My apologies." Loki didn't reply, her arms crossed. Thor looked her up and down and said "So... why  _are_  you a woman?"

"Genderfluid," Loki replied vaguely.

"What?" Thor's eyes clouded with confusion and Loki ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm genderfluid," she explained. "Sometimes I'm a woman, sometimes I'm a man, sometimes I'm both. And before you ask, yes it's always happened, I just usually hid it. "

"And now you don't," Thor crossed his arms. "Why have you never told me?"

"I didn't want to," Loki shrugged. "Mother knew. And Eir. And Svald, but that doesn't matter." Thor was quiet for a moment, so she added "If it's any consolation, Father doesn't know either."

"But Mother does?" Thor said.

"Yes, I told her centuries ago," Loki said, shrugging. "And she's offered me clothes more than enough times. I always thought something was wrong with me, but Darcy told me about it, so..." She shrugged. "It's normal. And the Jotnar don't use gender pronouns anyway."

"...So you've been hiding the fact that you're sometimes a girl forever?" Thor said, looking a little upset.

"Well, not always," Loki said. "Only when it became clear that no one else changed genders like I did. I figured it out a little before I got my hair cut quite short. I grew it out again when Svald was around, then chopped it off around the time he left." Loki ran her fingers through her hair.  _I was already too different by then,_  she thought.  "Darcy's trying to convince me to dye it purple, she says it'll bring out my eyes," she said instead, trying to lighten the mood.

"And you are growing it out again," Thor noted. Loki's hair had indeed grown since her exile.

"Yes," she said. There was silence for a moment, and Thor looked at his feet.

"How... How are you?" He asked at last.

"I'm well enough," Loki replied. "I am getting by."

"Good. That is... good." Thor looked up. "Where do you live?"

"A little cottage on a beach," Loki said. "I've had it for decades."

"Have... Perhaps I could see you sometime," He more asked than said.

"Maybe" Loki said. She inspected her shoes for a moment before saying "We should go in. Darcy's mother will want to meet you."

"Of course," Thor said. "Lead the way."

* * *

Dinner was an awkward affair. At least, it was to Loki. She hadn't spoken to Darcy, but had struck up a conversation with Jane about the work Erik was doing.

"It's  _really_ top secret," she said. "He hasn't been able to tell us what he's up to, just that it's going to change the way we think about the universe."

"Oh?" Loki took another serving of pasta, thanking Zoe. "Who is he working for?"

"A government organization called SHIELD," she said, shrugging. "And I'm preparing to go to England next year for more research."

"Interesting," Loki said. "Again, I offer you any research of mine that you may find valuable. I've a few books in my collections that may interest you. Stars from various Realms and the sorts, you understand."

Jane's eyes lit up. "I'd love that, actually! Are any of them in English?"

"No, but a translation spell is uncomplicated enough to be done for short periods of time,” she replied. “I once made a sort of spyglass that translated whatever it's hovered over. The only difficulty with it is that not all words can be translated directly. Like the German word ' _schadenfreude_ '. It means laughing at someone's sufferings, but there is no direct English translation."

"Scootin' frood?" Darcy said, frowning.

" _Schadenfreude_ ," Loki repeated, slower. "Sha-den-foy-da."

"There's a Broadway musical song about that," Jane said, and Thor frowned as Darcy laughed.

"What is a broad way?"

"Which one?"

Loki snorted into her wine. "Broadway, Thor, is in New York. It is well-known for its plays and musicals."

"And the musical is  _Avenue Q_ ," Jane said in answer to Darcy. Darcy gave a single laugh.

"I should've known!" She said, and went back to her food. Thor kept glancing at Loki, hoping she wouldn't notice.

She did. But she pretended not to, and focused instead on putting more cheese on her pasta.

"So where is it you take my girl, hmm?" Hank asked. Loki glanced up and grinned.

"So far, just Norway and Florida. She doesn't seem to want to leave this Realm."

"Ah, yes," Zoe smiled. "The Disney trip. She told us about that. Where are you two going next?"

"Vanaheim," Loki replied. "It's nearly time for the Autumn Equinox Festival. Though, the sunsets on Alfheim are  _most_  spectacular. Some say they are the best, since the sun sets at the same time their moon rises. They line up horizontally for only a few minutes, and if you're in the right place, it looks..." Loki frowned. "It's like... Ah, it's like a sunset with Northern Lights."

"It only happens once a year for a few days," Thor said. "The festival, I mean.  The marketplaces are decorated, and there are songs and dances, and food, and  shops." He looked at Jane and smiled. "I think you would enjoy it. I may even be able to introduce you to my friend, Hogun." He smiled at Loki. "What do you think? Could Jane and I join you?"

Loki blinked. She had planned on it just being her and Darcy, but she gave a fake smile and said "That could be fun. I was planning to spend the night, to be there for the majority of the festival."

"Would Darcy stay as well?" Hank asked, frowning.

"Dad, I'm an adult," Darcy said. "I can do adult stuff like travel. And stuff. If I want to."

Hank didn't look pleased, but looked at Loki until Zoe said "Loki, Honey, could you pass the butter?"

* * *

The rest of dinner passed without incident, and when it was over, Loki and Darcy stayed to help clear up before dessert, telling Zoe to take a break.

"Just put them in the dishwasher," Darcy said. "She'll probably just reorganize it later, anyway. I swear to God, it's like  _Tetris_. Except not as fun, and no music."

" _Tetris_?" Loki frowned.

"It's a game," Darcy shrugged. "I don't think anyone 'cept my dad actually plays it anymore."

"Hmm. Like  _Galaga_  and  _Pac-Man_?" Loki asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Darcy shrugged. "I'll get out plates for pie."

She moved to the cupboards and said "So, why did you say it was okay for Thor and Jane to tag along for the Festival?"

"What?" Loki asked, pausing.

"Oh, come on," Darcy rolled her eyes as she set the table. "I've  _seen_  you fake-smile before. I don't think Thor noticed, but if you're bothered by him tagging along,  _tell_  him. Otherwise you're not going to have a good time, and that would suck."

Loki shook his head. "I don't mind."

"Yeah, I think you do," Darcy said, setting out napkins. "Look, you you just want it to be you and me, then just tell him. He and Jane might still go, but at least we don't have to hang around. You're allowed to saw no to him."

Loki nodded. "I'll think about it," she said.

"Cool." Darcy finished with the table and went to help with the dishwasher.

"Why exactly didn't you tell me Thor and Jane were also coming?" Loki asked as she handed him a pot.

Darcy rolled her eyes. “"Because you hung up before I could tell you, duh. And then I just sort of forgot until they actually got here. Besides, you were avoiding him, and I figured it was time to get you two in the same room."

Loki nodded and went to leave, but Darcy grabbed his arm. She sighed and said "Darcy, please let go."

"No, wait a sec," Darcy looked out the kitchen door before swinging it shut. "Is everything okay? You've been kinda down lately, and I haven't seen you since Disney."

"Everything's fine, Darcy," Loki said.

"Are you saying that 'cause you are, or because you don't actually know what you're feeling?" Darcy asked, letting go of her and crossing her arms, lifting an eyebrow. Loki sighed.

"I'm  _fine_ , Darcy."

"Okay, okay," Darcy lifted her hands. "But look, if you ever, like, need to talk to someone, you know you can call me, right? Or Jane, or Thor, or even Erik if you're desperate. Don't be alone, okay? You don't have to be."

Loki licked her lips and sighed. "I don't want to talk about it right now. Can we do this later?"

Darcy frowned. "Fine, Green Eyes," she said. "But you're gonna talk eventually. And for fuck's sake, talk to Thor about the Festival, okay? I mean, he's my friend too, but there's only so much of he guy I'm willing to take, and I've only known him for, like, six months."

Loki rolled her eyes. "You have  _no_ idea," she replied, and walked back out of the kitchen, Darcy snorting in laughter behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song _Schadenfreude_ is real; I discovered it when I was looking up the pronunciation for the word. I also found a Youtube channel that is dedicated to pronouncing things wrong, called PronunciationManual. I suggest looking it up, I was crying from laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor misunderstands, and Loki is left in a puddle of sad. Things get resolved thanks to technology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel. Obviously.

"Thor?" Loki said as she, Jane, and Thor arrived at Jane's house.

"Yes?" Thor said, his hands in the pockets of his jeans. He looked relaxed, and Loki internally swore at the man's ability to be oblivious.

"Might I talk with you?" She asked, and Thor smiled.

"Of course," he replied, and Jane went inside. Loki twisted her gloved in her hand and waited until the door was shut.

"Thor, I..." She chewed on the inside of her cheek, looking down. "I would prefer to go with Darcy to the festival separately. If that's alright." She put her hands behind her back and waited for Thor's reply.

"Oh," Thor said, sounding surprised. "Um... I suppose. Of course." Loki almost flinched, hearing the disappointment in Thor's voice. "If I might ask... why?"

Loki swallowed. "Because... Because I don't want, um... I don't..."

"Want me?" Thor asked, sounding defeated. "Aye, Loki, I understand." His voice was heavy, and Loki looked up.

"No, Thor, that's not what I-"

"If you wish to go alone with Darcy, why did you not say?" Thor asked, his voice hardening a little.

"Because... Because I'm..." Loki shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe I was trying to be considerate!"

"Well," Thor said, looking at her. "You've done a fine job of  _that_."

Loki  _did_ flinch this time, and hugged herself. Thor's fists were clenched slightly and she shuffled away a little. She set her jaw and finally looked up at him, clenching her own fists, fire in her eyes.

"You never change, do you?" She said, her voice cold, and she turned, walking off. "Can't even ask for one simple thing without you getting angered, can I?" She said to herself.

Thor blinked and looked down at his hands, realizing what he was doing. He looked back at Loki, eyes wide. "Loki," he said, regret there. "Loki, I'm sorry, I don't know what-"

"You know, you keep using that word, 'sorry,'" Loki said, falling back on the familiar territory of sarcasm. "But you see, the funny thing about apologies is that they're useless if you don't actually  _mean_  it enough to  _stop_."

Thor sighed and went after her, "Loki, please listen-"

Loki snapped her fingers, vanishing on the spot. Thor stopped and sighed, looking at the place where Loki had stood.

* * *

Loki was laying on her stomach on the sofa, legs bent at the knee, resting on the armrest. She'd changed into pajamas, and was wrapped in a blanket,  _Good Omens_  by Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett laying in front of her. Her eyes kept wandering over to where she'd tacked Thor's phone number to the wall, then to her cellphone sitting on the floor next to her cocoa, the marshmallows slowly melting. She'd put on music, and lit some candles, and she  _should_  have been relaxed. This was her  _recipe_  for relaxation.

And yet it wasn't working. There was a tight knot in the pit of her stomach, and she  _knew_ that she hadn't said what she'd quite  _meant_  to say to Thor. Finally, with a sigh, she picked up her phone and sat up, bringing her legs to her chest. She typed in Thor's number, then went to send him a text.

**I'm sorry I shouted at you.**

She deleted that.

**Thor, I'm**

She deleted that too and huffed, scratching her head and pushing her hair back behind her ear.

**Thor?**

She sent that, then put the phone down beside her, picking up her cocoa instead, fishing out a marshmallow and taking a sip. A few minutes later, her phone went  _ping!_  Taking a deep breath, she picked it up and read the text.

 **Who is this??**  

 **It's Loki.**  She typed back, rolling her eyes a little.

 _Ping!_   **LOKI**

She rolled her eyes slightly.

 **Yes, look I'm sorry about before.**  She sent it, then added  **It didn't quite come out as planned, so don't interrupt, and I'll try to explain it better. It may take a while to get the words right.**

 _Ping!_   **Very well**

Loki took a deep breath.

**I just**

She deleted that.

 **We've gone to the fair together every year for centuries.**  She sent that.  **But every time you go, you just left me behind and spent it with your friends.**  Sent.  **And I ended up spending it by myself.**  Sent.  **And I'm bad at explaining this but it's kind of like this,**  Sent.  **You're loud. And big. And people notice you more.** She hesitated for a moment, fishing another marshmallow out of her cocoa before summoning the bag over to her. Finally, she sent it, sucking on a marshmallow.

 **It's not that I don't want you,**  she added, sending that as well,  **it's just that Darcy is my friend. And I don't know but,**  Loki paused, trying to find a way to explain it. She sighed and shook her head, backspacing.

 **It's just that I get a joy from showing Darcy new things. She's my friend, one of the few I've made on my own.**  She sent it and waited a few seconds.

 **Look, this is hard to explain. But I get a sort of (pride? I don't really know) when I show people things.**  She sent it, then quickly added  **It makes me happy.**

She waited a few moments, then also added  **That's what I meant. I'm sorry I got angry.**

When there was no immediate reply, she put the phone down and picked up her cocoa again.

 _Ping!_  She looked down and picked up her phone.  **So why didn't you say so at dinner?**

Loki sighed and wrote back  **I have a hard time saying 'no' to people. Darcy says I should work on it.**

 _Ping!_   **Loki?**

**Yes, Thor?**

_Ping!_ **I'm sorry I got angry too.**

Loki's lip quirked up a little as she typed back  **Thank you.**

She put down her phone for a minute, sipping on her cocoa. Finally, she picked it up again and typed  **So how are things on Asgard?**

This time, she internally grinned when she heard the next  _ping!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rest in peace, Terry Pratchett, who died yesterday on March 12th, 2015. I've yet to read the _Discworld_ series, but I'm almost finished with _Good Omens_ , which is a fantastic and hilarious read.
> 
> Also, anger is a secondary emotion that stems from various other emotions, sometimes from frustration, fear, and feeling hurt. It sort of explains why things went the way they did in this chapter. If you're looking for a reference, I like to use [this chart](http://thelaughingwholock.tumblr.com/post/88424782521/micaxiii-deductionfreak-hazelguay-the). I've got it saved to my computer, and it's very handy.
> 
> Thank you to those who left kudos/comments!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki takes Darcy to the festival, catches a pickpocket, and Darcy gets lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel. Obviously.

Loki appeared at Darcy's apartment in an orange shirt, brown trousers, and a cloak, a satchel thrown over his shoulder. He knocked and waited, staring back at the woman who gave him a look as she passed. Loki stuck his tongue out at her before knocking again.

"Darcy, it's me," he called when the woman was gone, and knocked again. "Let me in."

The door opened and Darcy frowned, glasses a bit askew. "I know you can get in here without me opening the door, you little shit. Gimme a minute, I need to finish my makeup."

Loki sighed and went into the apartment, closing the door behind him. He put his hands on his hips, raising his eyebrows as she went back into the bathroom. She was wearing a powder blue sundress, and an wide-rimmed hat. She finished with her makeup, and went into her bedroom, calling "I gotta grab my bag, then we can go."

Loki rolled his eyes, and she came back with an overnight bag. "It  _is_  just the night, right?"

"Yes, Darcy," he sighed. "Just the night."

"Great! Let's go." Loki created a portal and they went through it, appearing in a bare bedroom.

"This is the inn we're staying in," Loki said. "Your room is next door. The festival's already started, and it's happening a little ways from here."

"Okay!" She said. "Can I drop my stuff off?" She lifted the overnight bag and Loki nodded, handed her the key to her room.

"Don't loose that," he warned. "I can get in without a key; I'm fairly handy with a lock-pick. I'd just rather not anger the innkeeper, especially since I stay here on a regular basis, and the room is under my name."

Darcy nodded and unlocked the door to her room, putting her on the bed and making sure she had her purse before leaving. She locked the door and saqid "Can we go?"

Loki smiled and said "As you wish."

She grinned and followed him out, looping her arm through his. He led her down the streets, and it was only a few moments later that the smells of food hit them. Various fruits, nuts, meats, candies, wine... Darcy inhaled deeply and said "Ohh, what's that?" She pointed to a barrel.

"Warm cider," Loki said. He flashed her a smile and said "Want some?"

"Sure!" They walked over and Loki reached into his satchel, pulling out a coin purse. He paid for two mugs and handed her one, then also bought a small bag of candied nuts and berries. She accepted it and said "I'll save it for later, okay?"

"Mm-hmm." Loki took a candied berry and popped it into his mouth. "You'd better give me any valuables of yours; pickpockets tend to move through the crowds."

"I'll keep my phone," she said, shouldering the little bag she had over her shoulder. "My iPod's in the room."

"Good," he said. She tucked the nuts into her bag as well and she said "So, what's Vanir money like?"

"The currency is quite basic," Loki said, taking a large gold coin and handing it to her. "It's used in Asgard as well. There are gold, silver, and then copper. They're all about the same size, though the copper ones are a bit smaller. The copper ones are kobs, the silver are zovels, and the gold ones are gyders. There are fifteen kobs to a zovel, and twenty zovels to a gyder. Five-hundred gyders is a mye, and a thousand is a dyr, but you don't have to worry about that." He gave her some and she frowned at it.

"How come you have so much of it?" She asked.

"I've been saving it for centuries," Loki shrugged. "I have a Swiss bank account that I've been putting things in forever, most of which is money. I don't often buy myself things, save the occasional book, but if I only need something for a little while, I go to the library. And I got quite a lot of books as gifts, because no one seemed to know what else to get me..."

Darcy laughed. "Really though, that's what I was planning to get you. You haven't read enough sappy teenage romance novels."

Loki sighed. "And pens, and notebooks, and ink... I am not wanting for any of those things. Now  _daggers_  on the other hand," he said, looking at a small shop that was selling just that. Darcy walked over as well.

"Oh, yeah," she said, remembering. "I've got my taser as well."

Loki snorted and looked through the daggers. The seller, a large man with a long black beard, came over to them and smiled.

"Anything in particular you're looking for, young man?" He asked.

"No," Loki said, his attention drawn to a silver dagger with a leather sheath. "But could you tell me about that one?"

"Ah," the seller nodded, taken them off the wall. "An Elven blade, this. Never rust, nor need to be sharpened. Here, have a closer look. Careful, now."

Loki accepted the blade, taking out a spyglass. He narrowed his eyes. "What's the poison on it?"

The seller laughed. "A quick eye you've got there, sir. It's not poison, but a sleeping draft. Non-lethal."

"No," Loki said, frowning. "Sleeping drafts are various shades of purple, depending on how strong they are. This is blue." He sniffed the blade, then smiled. "Ah, I see. Drommadod." He turned to Darcy and explained. "Drommadod, or 'death of dreams,' is a poison that puts its victims to sleep before killing them. It's a painless death, usually used as a euthanasia for old animals." He sheathed the blade and said "How much?"

"Fifteen gyd," said the seller. Loki stuck out his hand.

"Done." He took out the money, carefully counting it out before accepting the blade. As they walked off, he cackled.

"This is worth at  _least_  forty gyd," Loki told Darcy, putting the knife on his belt. He looked pleased with himself and Darcy finished her cider.

"Where should I put this?" She asked, holding up the cup. Loki shrugged.

"Anywhere is fine, they'll be collected later," he said. She put it down on a table as they passed another booth.

Loki felt someone brush by him, and immediately whipped around, grabbing the back of a young boy's collar. The boy yelped and Loki said "Greetings, my young friend. And what might your name be?"

The boy's eyes widened and he swallowed. "S-Sir?"

Loki smiled. "You know, you almost got away with it, but you have to work on how to  _react_ when getting caught. For instance, I once saw a man get robbed, and when he grabbed the arm of the thief, the thief screamed that he was being abducted. Now, hand it over, child."

"H-Hand over what?" The boy said, eyes widening in innocence. Loki tutted.

"The knife, of course. I suppose the seller told you to go and steal it from me? I was  _wondering_  why it was only twenty gyd," he added under his breath. He knelt in front of the child and sighed. "Look," he said “"I don't want any trouble. Give me the knife, and I'll take you with make to report the man. Is he your father?"

The boy shook his head. "'M his apprentice," he mumbled, looking down.

"Well, he's an awful master. But, I happen to know of a blacksmith called Damon Borthson who was looking for an apprentice. He's a good man. Come, I'll take you."

The boy looked doubtful, and Loki shrugged. "It's up to you, of course," he said. "You can always go back to your current master empty-handed, and tell him you were caught." He lifted up the knife he'd picked off the boy, who's eyes widened again, mouth agape in slight fear and awe.

"How did you...?" He trailed off at Loki's smirk.

"I've gotten a lot of practice." He turned away and said "Now are you coming or not?"

After a moment of hesitance, the boy said "I'll come."

"Delightful," Loki smiled and turned to Darcy. "Darcy, if you want you can just wander around the festival for a while. Here's some money if you wish to purchase something..." He handed her a good amount. "I'll meet you back at the inn, at... Oh, how about at half-two, yes? And the inn's called 'The Fair Meadow,' in case you get lost."

"Got it," Darcy said, smiling. "See ya later, then!"

"So what  _is_  your name?" She heard Loki say as he led the boy away.

"Ari," the boy said. "What's yours?"

Darcy smiled and turned away, putting the money in her bag, taking out the candied nuts and berries, munching on them as she walked. There were displays of flowers, and she was offered one by a young man, whom she winked to.  _He's probably, like, a million years older than me,_  she thought to herself, but shrugged and moved on.  _Oh well. Cute, but not my type anyway_.

She stopped and bought a pretty light purple shawl with silver flowers embroidered on it. She paid five zovels, and wrapped it around her shoulders, feeling pretty as she went.

Eventually, she checked the time and frowned. It was almost two, and she realized she had no idea where she was. She frowned and hummed before turning around, going back the way she'd come. Finally, she sighed and stopped a man in the street.

"Hey, excuse me?"

He turned to look at her. He had dark, copper colored hair, and a long scar running down one cheek. She smiled and said "I'm a little lost. Do you know where the... um... I think it's called The Something Meadow inn? Like, lovely? No, it was-"

"The Fair Meadow?" The man replied, quirking an eyebrow. His voice was lighter than she had expected, and she blinked in surprise.

"Yeah, that one," she said. "I'm supposed to meet my friend there, except I've never been here before so-"

"This way," he said. She brightened.

"Oh! Thanks!" She fell into step beside him. "I'm Darcy, by the way. Darcy Lewis."

"Nice to meet you, Darcy Lewis," he said. "Where are you from?"

She smiled. "Earth. Or, Midgard, I think you call it. My friend wanted to bring me, but went to help someone and let me wander."

"A human?" The man raised his eyebrows. "Well, you are the picture of beauty, Darcy Lewis."

She grinned. "You're not so bad yourself, mister."

He gave her a half smile and said "Do you see that stall over there?" He pointed and she squinted.

"The one with the big bald guy?" She asked. "Yeah, I see it."

"You'll go over there," he said, "make a left. When you get to the toyshop, it's surrounded by children, it's hard to miss, take a right. It's the building with the blue and green roof, and there's a sign."

"A left, toy shop, a right," she said, then grinned. "Thanks! Hey, what did you say your name-" She turned, but he was already vanishing into the crowd. "Huh," she said, then shrugged and went on her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Vanir/Aesir currency I came up with was made in about five minutes, so feel free to copy it, just cite where you got it. Same with the potion, if you want. And the color purple just somehow relates with sleeping in my head, I'm not exactly sure why. The names of the currency and potion come from Norwegian, I just messed around with spellings.  
> This is also a scene I've wanted to write for a while, too, so I hope you guys like it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki bumps into an old friend, and asks them out to dinner. Darcy is impressed at Loki's flirting abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel.

“I'm really glad that guy gave me actual directions instead of being an asshole,” Darcy said as she and Loki walked along, enjoying something that was like ice cream, but somehow it melted slower, and was kind of like pudding. And it came in a variety of bright colors and flavors.

“What was he like?” Loki asked, raising his eyebrows as he licked his spoon. His was a sort of purple color, like squashed blueberries. Hers was a bright green. She shrugged.

“I dunno,” she said. “Nice, I guess. Ginger, too. Dark-ish eyes, I guess, I didn't really notice. Maybe blue? Oh, and he had this long scar down his face and neck, it looked harsh. He wasn't clean-shaven, but he didn't have a beard, just sort of scruffy. Like Aragorn.” She paused and said “Actually, if Aragorn were a ginger, and had a long scar down the side of his... left, I think, it would be pretty close to this guy.”

Loki frowned, his brows furrowing. “You mean the one from _Lord of the Rings_?”

“Yeah,” Darcy said. “I forget the actor's name, but I think it starts with a V? I dunno. Anyway, he was kinda hot. Kinda as in very.” She paused, then added “I should've, like, asked for his name sooner. I mean, I know he's, like, _ancient_...” Loki raised an eyebrow at this, “...but maybe you could've hooked up with him.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “I do not need a relationship, Darcy.”

“Yeah, but first dates aren't about committing to a relationship, they're about having fun and getting to know a person. There doesn't even need to be any sex.”

Loki sighed and glared at a few people who were staring, open-mouthed, at Darcy. Darcy took another spoonful of her dessert and said “ _Are_ you gay? I mean, if you're not then I'll stop trying to find guys for you and look for girls instead.”

Loki frowned. “I do not understand.”

“You know,” she said, “homosexual. Liking people of the same gender? I mean, I know you're genderfluid, so that might make it harder, I dunno.”

Loki blinked. “I have been attracted towards members of both,” he said at length.

“Oh, cool, so you're bi? Or maybe pan...”

He gave her a sort of skeptical look. “I can assure you I am _not_ a pan, nor am I attracted to them.”

“No, no, pansexual, you idiot,” she said, rolling her eyes. “It means you just don't care about a person's sex, or gender. It's different from bisexual, which is being attracted to more than one gender.”

Loki went quiet for a while. Then, he said “Why do you have labels for that?”

Darcy frowned. “What'd you mean?”

“As in,” Loki struggled, “can people not just love who they love on Midgard?”

Darcy snorted humorlessly. “Nope. It's still actually illegal to be gay in several countries. Punishable by death in some places.”

Loki stopped in shock, blinking several times. “You mean... _What_? That's...” He shook his head in disbelief. “Why?”

“The Bible says it's wrong,” Darcy shrugged. “That's basically the only reason.”

“That's _moronic_ ,” Loki said, starting to walk again, shaking his head.

“So, I'm guessing guys loving guys isn't uncommon on Asgard then,” she guessed.

“Or any other Realm, I think,” Loki said. “The very idea of it being otherwise is simply...” He waved his hand in the air, unable to speak.

“There're other sexualities as well,” Darcy said. “Demisexual, polysexual, asexual...”

“What are they?” Loki asked, tilting his head to the side.

“Well, I'm kinda fuzzy on demisexual and polysexual,” Darcy admitted. “I know a poly _amory_ relationship is three or more people in a relationship, completely consensual. But asexual is not being sexually attracted to _anyone_. Though demisexual is I _think_ like ace, but a sexual relationship can only happen after you've known someone for a long time. I don't know, I've only ever seen that one explained on tumblr with, like cake and pie. Don't ask,” she added to Loki's bemused expression.

Loki grinned. “That website sounds rather amusing,” he said. “Perhaps I should look at it sometime.”

“It's the epitome of procrastination,” Darcy warned him. “Like, I'm serious. You'll think, nah, I'll be able to get off whenever, but then it pulls you in and – Oh my god, there he is.”

Loki looked around at the person Darcy was staring at. There were two people standing close together, one with copper-colored hair, and another with their hood pulled up.

“Are you sure that's him?” Loki asked, frowning and trying not to openly stare.

“Yeah, he'll turn around in a sec-” He did so and Loki froze, his lips parting slightly. Darcy grinned, noticing nothing, and said “Isn't he a hottie? It'd like one of— Hey, you okay?”

Loki barely heard her. The man was young, a scar running from his temple to his neck. His eyes were blue, his copper hair went to his shoulders, and it was clear he hadn't shaved in a few days. The face was unmistakable.

“I-” He stopped and then began walking towards him. The man turned, his eyes landing on Loki. His eyes widened for a moment, as though surprised, but it quickly melted into a more neutral look.

“I'm sorry to disturb,” Loki said, smiling as he put on a mask “but I wanted to thank you for directing my friend Darcy back to the inn.” He indicated Darcy, who grinned.

The man looked Loki and looked him up and down, then smiled easily. “You're welcome, it was my pleasure.” He winked at Darcy, who winked back.

Loki smiled and said “I was wondering, how long are you staying in Vanaheim, Mister...?” Loki tilted his head.

“Val,” the man said, smiling, and Loki could recognize a performance when he saw one. “Just Val.”

“Val, then,” Loki said. “Would you and your sister care to join me for a drink?”

Darcy stared at him, her mouth gaping.

“I would love to, of course,” Val said, ignoring her. “Did you have a place in mind?”

“We could go to my place,” Loki said. “We—my companion and I—were planning to return to Midgard once the Festival was finished. Perhaps we could meet, and I could bring you there, perhaps extend the invitation to dinner?”

“And just to say,” Darcy piped up, “I've found out that he makes a _mean_ lasagne. I mean, I burn water, so I'm not much use in the kitchen anyway, but I swear to god, everything he makes is _fantastic_.” She leaned forwards and said in a stage whisper “ _Especially_ his cherry pie, with a crumble top.”

Loki huffed, rolling his eyes. “My friend exaggerates, of course.”

“I'm really not,” she whispered back and Val smiled at her.

“I would be delighted,” Val said.

“Wonderful,” Loki said, smiling. “Well, since you know where the inn is, how about we meet there at... Oh, let's say four o'clock tomorrow afternoon?”

“Perfect,” the man said. “But I'm afraid I never got your name.”

“Oh?” Loki raised his eyebrows. “How rude of me! You have my apologies. I am Loki.”

“Loki,” Val murmured. He smiled at Loki and said “It was wonderful to meet you, Loki. I will see you tomorrow. Good day.”

“Good day,” Loki replied, nodding at him politely before leading Darcy away.

“Did you just ask a guy out?” Darcy said when they were out of earshot. Loki didn't reply for a few moments, still dragging her off until they found a bench. They sat down and Loki let go of her.

“I've told you about Svaldifari before, have I not?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Darcy said, frowning. “So... what? You're into redheads?”

Loki picked at a loose thread on his sleeve. “He ran away from Asgard one day. He begged me to go with him, but I refused. He told me he would return in seventy-five years, and we picked a place to meet. Well, seventy-five years passed, and he never showed up.” Loki paused and looked up at her. “We were, as you might have guessed, more than friends. We were underage, but Darcy, I loved that man with all my heart. He listened to me in a time I thought I would simply vanish into shadow, and when he didn't come back, I was...” He stopped.

“Oh, Loki,” Darcy said, eyes wide. “Loki, I'm so sorry.”

He shrugged. “It is an old wound, long since healed,” he said. “The scar remains. I never found out what happened to him. I didn't _want_ to know, in a way. I never saw him again,” he looked at her. “Until,” he added, “about five minutes ago.”

* * *

“Wait, wait, wait,” Darcy said, getting up as Loki stood. “You can't just drop a bomb like that and walk off. I didn't know you guys were a thing!”

Loki rubbed his eyes. “As far as I know, Svald had no sister. And he knows who I am, or, at least, there's something _familiar_ about me. So now my only question is this: what has Svald been doing for the past five-hundred centuries, and why has he no apparent recollection of me?”

Darcy went quiet, but followed Loki around the Festival again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm pretty sure I mostly know where this is going. I'm still writing, and there's some HUGE stuff coming. This will probably end up dipping into The Avengers.
> 
> On another note, I was sitting and cackling at all the comments when no one figured out who our mysterious red-head guide was. (and also very smug.)
> 
> I also can't remember whether or not I've had Darcy discuss sexualities in this series, so whatever, I decided to have her talk about it. Just to say, I'm fuzzy on polysexual, however I DO know what demisexuality is.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel. Obviously.

 Loki and Darcy waited outside the inn, Darcy holding her bag in front of her. It was now stuffed with little things she had bought for herself, her shawl wrapped around her shoulders. Loki was humming under his breath, but suddenly took a sharp intake of breath. Darcy looked around and saw Svaldifari.

“There you are,” Loki said, forcing himself to relax and smile. “We were beginning to wonder.”

“My apologies,” Svald said, stopping in front of them. “I thought it would be impolite to bring something for your table.” He held up a sack and Loki looked at it questioningly. _Apples,_ he thought when he opened the bag. They were a delicious, fragrant red.

“Oh, they're lovely,” Loki said, taking one out. “I'll make a pie for dessert.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Darcy said, looking very pleased.

“Shall we go?” Loki asked, closing the bag. “It should take about an hour for me to make dinner.”

“By all means,” Svald said. Loki created a portal, making his eyes go a bit wide. Darcy went through first, then Svald. Loki went last and stepped into his living room, waving a hand so that the room began to clear itself of the clutter.

“Please, sit anywhere,” he said. “I'm going to make tea and start dinner. Darcy, whenever you wish to return home, just let me know.”

“Sure,” she said, and he noted she was already sprawled out on the sofa with a bag of potato chips. Loki snatched them and said “No snacking before dinner.”

She pouted at him, but relented. “I'm gonna send Jane a text to let her know we're back on Earth.”

Loki hummed, taking off his cloak. He held his hand out to Svald and said “May I take that for you?”

“Thank you,” Svald said, handing it over. He sat in an armchair close to an exit and scanned the room twice. Loki didn't miss how his eyes followed him around after that. Loki waved a hand and a fire erupted in the hearth and hung up the cloaks in the closet. When he came back, a tray of tea floated onto the coffee table and sat down.

“I'll start dinner in a moment,” he said, picking up the teapot to pour three cups. “Is there anything you would like in your tea?”

“Sugar, please,” Svald said. Loki nodded and made up the cups, pushing one towards his guests before picking up his own cup and heading into the kitchen to start dinner.

Fortunately, he had thought ahead. He'd gone back home once Darcy had gone to bed the night before, and started the dinner. It would take half an hour at the most to finish preparing. He set about making an apple pie instead, taking the sack of apples Svald had brought. They washed themselves and he took out a knife, peeling and chopping them himself while magic put together a crust and getting out the pan.

Svald soon appeared in the doorway, knocking against the wall so he didn't startle Loki. “Would you like help?” He offered when Loki turned.

“Oh,” Loki said, looking around. “There's not much to do, I'm afraid.” He put the pie in the oven as the last few things went onto the table. “But I appreciate the offer. Perhaps you could get Darcy and yourself into the dining room?”

“Sure,” he said, smiling, and turned away.

Loki set a timer for the pie and went into the dining room just as his guests sat down. Darcy was already serving herself some of the sparkling cider and Loki said “There's wine, too, if you would like.” He waved a hand so that the tea tray went back into the kitchen and the wine hovered into the kitchen.

“So I take it by this point you're a sorcerer, Loki?” Svald said, watching as the wine set down in front of Loki.

“Indeed,” Loki said, smiling and offering a dish of potatoes to him. “I've been practicing it for many centuries now.”

“That's me as well,” Svald said. “Though, I can't quite remember how I started off...”

“Oh, I knew that already,” Loki said, smiling. Svald raised his eyebrows. “That your were a sorcerer, I mean,” he clarified.

“Oh? How did you figure it out?” He asked.

“I can sense it around you,” Loki said. “Your seidr is very strong.”

Svald narrowed his eyes. “It's rumored that you're the most powerful mage the Nine Realms has seen in millennial.”

“I am not unused to rumors,” Loki replied with a shrug.

“He is, though,” Darcy said, serving herself some of the ham Loki had made. “His brother, Thor? He told me Loki's a _master_ at magic.”

“But the Aesir aren't particularly friendly to magic, are they?” Svald asked, frowning.

“No, they are not,” Loki agreed. “However, I clearly lack in physical strength. I made it up with the unusual amount of seidr that resides in me.”

“I see,” Svald said. “And you said you can sense the seidr in me?”

Loki tilted his head to the side, narrowing his eyes for a moment. “Everyone has their own unique signature if they use it enough,” he said. “I use magic quite frequently, so my signature can be easier to sense for someone who's looking for it.”

“Interesting,” Svald began to eat and silence fell. “So then you confirm that you are Loki of Asgard?”

“Formerly, yes,” Loki said, smiling. “I'm nine months into a decade long banishment for treason.”

“Treason?” Svald said, raising his eyebrows.

“Minor treason,” Loki replied, smiling as he served himself some food. “Before that, I was King for... what was it, a month?” He shrugged. “It was enjoyable, I suppose, but I've no interest in trying it again.”

“You were a King?” Svald's eyes went wide.

“Only for a month,” Loki repeated. “Thor was supposed to get it but— Oh, what the Hel? Let's just tell the whole story again.”

* * *

Svald listened intently, Darcy interjecting here and there where she came in. They left out the part of their discussion when Loki visited after his Kingship ended, and he finished it when he left Asgard.

“And that's it,” Loki said. A moment later, a timer went off in the kitchen, and Loki said “Oh, that'll be the pie. Hold on a moment.”

He got up and went into the kitchen, taking the pie out of the oven and placing it on the windowsill. He returned to the dining room and said “My apologies. Now, what's your story?” Loki asked.

“What?” Svald said, frowning at him.

“Your story,” Loki shrugged. “Where are you from?”

“Oh, it'sd nothing that interesting,” he said, shrugging. “I'm a wanderer, there's not much to tell.”

Loki paused and squinted at him for a moment. “You know,” he said, almost conversationally, looking down as he put his napkin in his lap, picking up his silverware. “I can tell when people are lying to me. So who is it you're running from?”

Loki saw what was going to happen a moment before it did. Svald's hand shifted and Loki's eyes snapped back to him before moving to tackle Darcy to the ground, throwing up a shield, sending a bolt of magic at him. Darcy screamed and put her hands over her head, and Loki threw another bolt of magic.

Svald was distracted by the attack just long enough to throw a knife at him. It buried itself in the wall, just grazing Svald's arm. Loki pushed Darcy out of the room as he ducked under a table, trying to think up an attack plan, but at that moment, the table was overturned, along with dinner, and Svald grabbed him. He was pressed against the wall, an arm over his throat, and a knife blade pressing into his side.

“Who are you?” Svald snarled. “What do you know?”

Loki struggled and Svald hit him. “Who are you?” He repeated, pressing harder against Loki's airway. Loki let out a choking noise and gasped out “Y-You're real name- It's Svaldif-fari. Sveins-s-on. You're half Vanir, h-half Aesir.” He strugged. “You're fath-ther was the stable-master at the palace. W-We knew each other a-as childre-en.”

Svald released him and Loki gasped, falling to the floor, coughing, rubbing his throat. He looked at the overturned table and the ruined dinner and mumbled “I _liked_ those dishes.”

“And why didn't you say anything? When we met yesterday?” Svald snarled angrily.

Loki looked up, eyes watering from the previous lack of air. “You left,” he said. “We were friends for a long time, more than friends, even. But you left Asgard. You said you would come back, but you never did. I always thought-” He coughed and rubbed his throat. “I always thought you'd found someone else. Clearly that was true, but not in the sense I was thinking of.”

“You never answered the question,” Svald said, the knife Loki had thrown in his hand. “Who are you?”

“You already know that,” Loki said, looking up. “Really, I could ask you the same thing. You recognized me yesterday, if only for a moment. Why did you say nothing?”

Svald's jaw clenched. “It was impossible. Or so I thought.” He paused and glanced around, “You... appear in my dreams. I don't know who you are.”

“I am the most powerful mage in the Nine Realms and you are clearly afraid of whatever happens to be following you,” Loki said, standing. “You, Svaldifari, also happen to be my friend, albeit not one I've seen in many a year. Now,” he looked around, “there is a pie waiting to be eaten, and a Darcy to be reassured.” He looked around the room, mentally sighing at the ruins of the dishes. “Try not to kill my friend. Humans are most delicate.”

Loki brushed himself off before looking at the ruined dinner again. “I suppose we'll have to take dessert and coffee in the living room, hmm? Come, I'll clean up later.”

He turned and walked off in the direction of the living room. “Darcy?” He called. “Darcy, it's alright. Where in Yggdrasil did you go...?” Loki sighed, going to the living room, then the bathroom. He found the door locked, and said “Darcy, it's me.”

“Prove it,” came Darcy's voice. “I have a taser and I'm not afraid to use it!”

“I'm glad to see you've armed yourself,” Loki said. “However, the situation is handled. Svald and I will be having pie in the living room shortly. Possibly with coffee. However, if you wish to return home, I will save you a slice of pie, and send you home.”

After a moment, Loki heard the doorknob click, and Darcy peered through at him. She made a noise of simultaneous distress and relief and threw her arms around him. “Oh my _god_ , I'm so sorry, I just _left_ you there!”

“Darcy, it is fine,” he assured her, not quite hugging back,. “I am glad you left. It stopped me from worrying whether you were safe or not.”

“It's not okay! You could have gotten hurt and-” She pulled back and her eyes widened. “Ohmigod, are those _bruises_? Did he try to _choke_ you?”

“Darcy, Darcy,” he said, pulling her back into a hug. “I'm okay. You're okay. I'm going to send you to Jane and Thor, okay?”

She sniffed slightly and nodded. “Promise to save me some pie?”

“I'll make a whole new pie just for you,” he promised. “Any flavor you want. With ice cream. And whipped cream. And perhaps those ridiculously artificial cherries you like with the long stems.”

She nodded and sniffed again. He opened a portal and she gave him another quick hug. “Stay safe, okay?” She whispered. “Call me in, like, an hour. So that I know you're not dead. Or something.”

“Darcy...”

“I'll tell Thor to call you,” she threatened.

“Fine, fine, I'll call,” He sighed. “ _Go_.”

She nodded and went through the portal, taking her phone out of her pocket as she did so. He closed it behind her and went back to the living room.

* * *

Loki walked back to the dining room. It seemed that Svaldifari had already moved to the living room. Loki looked at the mess and sighed, using magic to sweep the broken dishes up and into the trash before walking into the kitchen, looking under the sink for some cleaner. Thankfully, there wasn't a carpet in the dining room, just wood. He waved a hand as he left the kitchen, and the coffeemaker turned on. It clicked off by the time he'd finished cleaning.

Svald was lounging in an armchair, his body tense, holding a knife. Loki walked in with the pie and coffee, passing put the cups and plates. Finally, he curled up on the sofa, the ceramic of his mug almost searing his hands. He took a sip and said “Start from the beginning, and when you get to the end, stop. I've got all the time in the world, and I want an explanation.”

Svald looked down at the coffee in front of him and Loki added “Take your time.”

Svald took a sip of the coffee, frowning at the drink before adding some cream. Finally, he spoke. “I'm... I'm not sure where it actually _begins_ ,” he murmured.

“Start with this then,” Loki said. “Who are you running from?”

Svald shook his head slightlky before saying “My... Him. My father.”

Loki frowned. “Svald, your father has been dead for centuries. As I said, he died in a fire.”

Svald shook his head. “HE's not my _real_ father. He's not _any_ of ours _real_ father. He... He 'adopts' us. There were lots, but they almost all died out. There's only three of us now. Me and my- my sisters.”

“Okay,” Loki said. “And... Who is...?”

Svald's lip curled into a half-snarl. “Our... ' _father_ ,'” he spat, “ is Lord Thanos.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry for not updating sooner. I can apparently only get inspiration to write when I'm sick, SO, please enjoy this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bluh bluh, do I even seriously do these anymore?
> 
> Thor freaks out, Loki makes pancakes, and Svaldifari is an awkward mess of nerves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel. Obviously.

Loki leaned forwards and said “You mean to tell me that the one following you is  _the Mad Titan_?”

“So you've heard of him then,” Svald said. “Good, that saves some explaining.”

Loki watched for a moment, then put his coffee down and cut the pie, serving it. Neither he nor Svald seemed to be particularly craving it and Loki regretted not sending it with Darcy, but he still had a guest and, prince or not, he still had to  _try_  to act like a host. “So, you've escaped from Thanos and now he's coming after you.”

“There is nowhere he cannot find me,” Svald said, picking up his plate of pie.  _Hmm,_  Loki thought. Perhaps one of them  _was_  craving it after all... “He  _will_  come. I just hope he never finds out that you aided me.”

“I must admit, it wasn't in my agenda,” Loki agreed. “Well, now that I know who it is you're running from, how did you end up in his... custody in the first place?”

Svald finished his pie before frowning. “I do not know. I don't remember a time before. I just  _know_  there was a time before. I...” He shook his head. “Like I said, I dream about it.”

_Do you?_  Loki wanted to ask.  _Do you remember offering a crying boy an apple? Do you remember a pond where you first picked up a sphere of water? Do you remember the nights we spent next to each other, whispering of the future, or now, but never of the past? Do you remember...?_

“And what is it you dream of?” Loki asked instead, tilting his head to the side. Svald looked down and looked at his hands, resting on his knees.

“You,” he replied at last, and he looked up at Loki. “I remember  _you_.”

Loki paused and raised an eyebrow in question. Svald shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. “I have... dreams.”

“About me?” Loki asked.

“About you,” Svald confirmed. “They're always hazy, and I can't often interpret, or remember what we talk about, but it's always your face, or your name. Or, you, but younger. But it's still  _definitely_  you. The same... air about you, I suppose.”

Loki thought about it, nodding. “You recognized me when I walked up to you yesterday. You hid it well.”

“Aye, as did you,” he replied. “But your name was always on the tip of my tongue. But you had longer hair then.”

“I did,” Loki said, toughing the ends of his hair in thought. When he was younger, he had grown it out to his waist. It now hung at shoulder-length, but he hadn't thought about cutting it. “I cut it off when you left.”

Svald nodded and finished off his coffee, starting in on another slice of pie. “How did we meet?” He said with his mouth full. Loki grinned.

“We met in the stables,” he said, getting up to get himself a stronger drink. “I was crying and mute. Well, not  _exactly_  mute,” he said at Svald's incredulous look. “I just wouldn't talk to anyone. See, I'd had my lips sewn shut only a little while before that.” He poured himself a good amount of scotch before going back. “You know what?” He said, “I may as well tell the whole thing. The story's a bit long, mind, but I think we've got time.”

And so he explained. He talked about Sif and the Dwarves and his deal with them. He told them about his refusal to speak for years upon years after, and meeting Svald in the stables, about teaching Svald magic and how they became friends. He told them about Sleipnir and Thor's trouble with the Trolls. About their not-a-relationship. About the fire that took Svald's father.

“I asked you to come with me,” Svald said as Loki paused to take a breath. “I had a dream about that once. I asked you to run away with me.”

“You did,” Loki nodded. “But I wouldn't leave. I asked you not to make me choose between you and my family and home. You made your decision to leave. You said you'd be back in seventy-five years, but you weren't.”

Svald looked down, furrowing his brows in thought. Finally, he shook his head. “I'm sorry,” he said, “but until yesterday, I didn't even know you were real. I thought perhaps you were just a dream. Perhaps I  _hoped_  you were real, imagined you were. But I don't know.”

“And are you actually called Val,” Loki asked, “or was that just an alias?”

“No, he—Thanos, I mean—called me Aithan,” Svald said.

“Aithan,” Loki echoed.  _Thanos changed it?_  Well, it made sense. After all, if Svald didn't know his actual name, he couldn't go back to his former life.

“Hm.” Loki turned back to Svald. “Honestly, I like Svaldifari better.”

“'Val' was all I remembered from that name,” Svald replied. “I use it when I need an alias.”

Loki nodded slowly before finishing off his scotch and getting up. “Well,” he said, “I suppose you will need a room. And clothes, I'm sure. Accommodations can be made, of course. And I suppose I should tell Thor...”

“What are you talking about?” Svald said, frowning as he stood as well.

“Well, you're running from Thanos, are you not?” Loki said. “There is no safer place than here, except perhaps Asgard's dungeons. I've made sure of that. Tracking spells are useless and Heimdall's gaze can't see this house. And humans haven't mapped it. As far as anyone is concerned, this house does not exist.”

Svald seemed conflicted with himself. “Where's your bathroom?” He asked at last.

“There's one down the hall and to the right,” Loki said.

“Thank you. Give me a moment,” Svald said, and left. Loki shrugged and poured himself another drink. He flopped back into his armchair and leaned his head back, closing his eyes and sighing, running a hand through his hair.

An irritating beep came from somewhere on his right and he held out his hand, summoning his phone. He opened his eyes as he lifted it in front of him.

**DARCY TOLD ME YOU HAVE BEEN ATTACKED**

Loki stared at the text, blinking slowly as it binged again with a new text.

**LOKI ARE YOU OKAY????**

_Ping!_   **CALL ME**

Not five seconds later, Loki's phone rang. Loki closed his eyes and answered, not immediately putting the phone to his ear, and was glad when Thor's voice came out the other end, shouting something unintelligible.

“Thor,” Loki said.

“Darcy called not a moment ago saying you were just attacked!” Thor shouted. “Are you okay? Loki, are you okay?”

When Loki didn't immediately reply, Thor began to shout again. Loki took another sip of scotch before saying “Is Darcy okay?”

“She's fine! Are you?” Thor asked.

“Yes,” Loki said. “I think. Yes.”

“Loki, what is going on? Do you need help?”

Loki rubbed his eyes and sighed. “Thor, a lot of things are happening right now. How much has Darcy told you?”

“I-” Thor couldn't say much before there was a scuffle on the other side. Loki frowned until Darcy's voice came on.

“Loki! Has he killed you?” She asked.

“No, but I think Svald is going to eat the rest of the pie,” Loki said. “Tell Thor I'm fine and I'll call him later. How much have you told him?”

“Well,” Darcy huffed, “I was just telling him when he went nuts and tried to get in touch with you.”

“Don't say much, tell him I'll explain later,” Loki said. “Okay?”

“Yeah, okay,” she said. “But you'd better do it soon, 'cause he looks like he's about to go ballistic over here.”

“As soon as I can, I will,” Loki said. “Goodnight, Darcy.”

“'Night,” she said. “Oh, don't forget you owe me a pie.” She hung up and Loki put his phone down as Svald walked back in.

“I accept your offer for shelter,” he said. “For now, at least.”

“Good,” Loki said, getting to his feet. “I will show you to your room.”

Svald followed him silently up the stairs, and Loki couldn't help but be reminded of the Greek story of...  _Oh, who was it again?_  He couldn't remember their names. He remembered that the man had gone to the Underworld to retrieve his love, but if he should turn around to see if she followed him back, he would loose her forever...

Loki shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thought.  _It's only a story,_  he thought.

_Then again, so are you,_  he added. He opened the door to the guest room and said “I wake rather early in the morning. My room is just down the hall, but I will try my best not to wake you. There is a bathroom attached to this room.”

“Thank you,” Svald said. “Goodnight.”

“Good night, Svaldifari,” Loki said. He left the door open behind Svald and went to his own room, undressing and getting under the blankets of his bed. He picked up his phone again and hesitated before sending Thor a text.

**I'm fine,**  it read,  **just tired. Svaldifari's here. He's in trouble. May need help later. I'm going to bed. Will explain in more detail tomorrow.**  He sent it and put the phone back on the bedside table. A moment later, it pinged and he reached over to read the message.

**its Darcy, Thors busy doing Thor stuff. I'll let him know u texted. Lmk if u need help kk? :)**

Loki hesitated then sent her back a text.

**Okay.**

He put his phone aside and rolled over, covering himself with blankets and curling up before closing his eyes.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

As she suspected, Loki didn't get that much sleep. She rose early, ignoring the many confused messages from Thor. She washed, dressed, and went into the kitchen to make breakfast for her and her guest. Only that Svald was already in the kitchen.

Loki paused and looked at him for a moment, frowning before saying “Good morning.”

Svald grumbled in reply. Taking this as a good sign, Loki walked in and said “Hungry? I can make breakfast if you are. Anything in particular you like?”

“No,” Svald replied.

“Was that a no to being hungry, or to not liking anything in particular?” She asked.

“To nothing in particular,” Svald clarified. Loki shrugged.

“Alright then. Pancakes it is. Get out the blueberries and eggs from the fridge, please.”

Svald did as he was told, setting the things on the counter for her and not commenting on the fact that she was a woman, even though his eyes followed her. Loki recalled the way he had looked at her the night before, though and wondered whether he was curious about the gender change, or was just wary of her in general.

She tried to ignore it. Svald sat out of the way until Loki handed him two plates, cups, and silverware, telling him to set the table. “The kitchen table is fine,” she said. “I can't remember whether I cleaned the dining room last night.”

Svald laid out the dishes, even putting napkins out before sitting down. Loki made the pancakes and some bacon, putting some syrup, jam, and butter on the table. She made coffee as well, filling two mugs and setting them on the table.

“So,” she said, sitting down and serving herself, “what would you like to do first? I assume you need some clothes and toiletries. I'll take you to meet my brother Thor as well, you may or may not remember him. And currency is no problem, I've been saving it up for years upon years. I  _would_  suggest going to get you re-acquainted with Asgard, but as I said last night, I'm banished for a decade, so I'm afraid that's off-limits for me. But perhaps Thor can take you...”

“Tell me,” Svald said, speaking for the first time in a while as he served himself some food. “About... Asgard. And my father. My  _real_ father,” he added quickly, in case Loki didn't understand.

Loki smiled. “I'll tell you all I can. Asgard... Well, it's known as the Realm Eternal, or the Golden City. There's a shining palace in the middle, where I grew up. There are gardens all around that we liked to walk through, trees we liked to climb. Even this one tower where I taught you magic. I went up there when I wanted to be alone, but you often found me. Odin used to teach me the stars and in turn, I taught their names to you.

“There's a great ocean that surrounds Asgard on all sides. It falls from the edge into eternity. There are funerals held there, usually for important people like the Royal Family. But most funerals are the same, if not as extravagant. They lost one is placed in a boat, and they are set to sail by the edge. A fire arrow is shot at the boat, lighting it, and silence is held until it falls over the edge.”

Svald nodded. “Did you ever go to a funeral?”

“Many,” Loki said, sighing. “One is not simply a warrior without seeing death. After a battle, we cannot bring every body home to rest. Usually, we set fire to the battlefield, then have the funeral when the war is over, shooting arrows at empty boats. It's a sad occasion. But there is usually feasting afterwords. That is another thing about Asgard,” she added, “there is nearly  _always_  time for a celebration. Every little thing is celebrated with a feast.”

“Sounds dreary,” Svald put in. Loki gave him a long-suffering look.

“It is,” she confirmed. She looked down at the plate with pancakes and took a few more. “And your father was a good man. I never knew anything about your mother, other than she looked like you. She was Vanir and she was ill for a long time before she died. You and your father moved to Asgard shortly after, but neither of you liked to talk about it, so I didn't push.” Loki paused. “You gave me a pair of her earrings before you left,” she added. “I still have them, if you wish to have them back.”

Svald shook his head. “If I gave them to you, then they are yours,” he said. “I remember nothing about the woman. I'm surprised you kept them, seeing as I never came back. Why did you?”

“I don't know,” Loki said. “Sentiment? A foolish hope that you might one day return?”

“Is hope foolish?” Svald asked behind a mouthful of pancake. “'Twas hope that pushed me on. Hope that I might one day escape.”

“Then perhaps was not hope, but a foolish desire,” Loki replied with a sigh.

Svald didn't reply and Loki didn't continue. The two finished their breakfast in a companionable silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The myth that Loki think of is the Greek myth of Orpheus and Eurydice.
> 
> In case you guys didn't see, there's a new chapter of "Trust Me So" up as well. Content is coming to me a bit quicker now so I'm going to hope this inspiration lasts *knocks on wood*.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrift shopping and some really bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel. Obviously.

"...Are you sure this is necessary?" Svaldifari asked as Darcy dragged him to the next thrift shop.

" _Yes_ ," she replied as Loki trailed behind, grinning, a bag over her arm. "You have, like,  _no clothes_ , and that is a  _crime_. Especially since you Norse Nerds are, like, stupidly photogenic. Like, I don't have  _one_  bad picture of Thor. Not one! And I try to surprise him all the- Oh, wait, I've got  _one_ of Loki that's kinda priceless. He fell off the couch when I was taking his picture. Ah, you should've seen his face..." She smiled at the memory, pushing her glasses back up her nose. _  
_

Loki laughed. "That's only because you used flash!"

"Excuses, excuses," Darcy replied, getting distracted by another thrift shop. "Ohh! Let's go in here!"

Svald trailed after them into the shop, Darcy babbling on as Loki looked through the racks, taking out a floral dress and holding it up to herself. "Darcy, I'm going to try this on."

"Go for it! Try this one on too, it would look good on you." Darcy threw something and Loki all but plucked it out of the air before it hit her face.

"Darcy, what even is this?" She asked, hanging the dress over her shoulder as she tried to get a better look at the thing Darcy had thrown.

"It's a shirt."

"It looks more like the top of a bathing suit," Loki said, frowning at it. "With no straps."

“It's a crop top! A black crop top with purple lace. Loki, you've  _literally_  got a model's body. You can rock anything, just  _try it on_."

"I do not even understand how it— Are those  _ties_? Oh, I see..." Loki said, turning it around, trying to figure out how it worked. Darcy came over and pushed her over to the changing rooms.

"Lemme see when you come out, okay? It would look  _fab_  with some leather skinnies. And some of those... Oh,  _damn_ , what're they called? They're like John Lennon sunglasses, but with a bar over the top. They're pretentious and they'd look  _perfect_  on you..."

Loki frowned, pulling the curtain over as she dumped the top and dress on a chair. "Are you saying I'm pretentious?"

"Yep!" Darcy said. "Probably the most pretentious person I know. Take it as a compliment."

Loki rolled her eyes, but smiled, taking off her shirt and pulling on the crop top. "Darcy, come here."

“Didja put it...? Oh my  _god_ , that looks fantastic. Get it."

"You think so?" Loki said, turning to look at herself in the mirror. "I don't know... It shows quite a bit of skin."

"Duh, that's the point," Darcy said. "Besides, fashion comes around. The 'eighties are  _totally_ making a comeback and that's so eighties, it  _hurts_."

"Darcy, you were born in the 'nineties," Loki reminded her. "And I wasn't here around the eighties."

"So? That's an unrelated point, Green Eyes," Darcy said. "Hey, Svald, try this on."

Loki didn't see what it was Darcy wanted Svald to try on, for she went back into the changing room to try on the floral dress. She came out a moment, later, still fiddling with it and she said "Darcy, what do you think of this?"

Darcy turned from fitting a leather jacket on Svald. "Ohh! Me likey. Get it."

"I've already bought too much for myself," Loki said. "We came to get things for Svald, not me!"

"You've got a bank account to rival Tony Stark," Darcy said. "Indulge a little. What do you think of this?" She turned Svald around and Loki looked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Hmm." She walked over, pulling at his collar a little. "Turn around?" Svald obliged, then turned back towards her. "Yes, I think that's lovely. We should find boots for it, perhaps get you a trim..." Her fingers found the edge of his hair. "And I need to get my nails done."

"There's this, like, gel thing they do at some salons," Darcy said. "I got it done for my cousin's wedding and it stayed on for, like, two weeks. Okay, so they  _said_  it was going to be two weeks, but I peeled it off after a week and a half because my nails were growing in. But it  _would have_  stayed on for that long."

"Well, I don't want it for quite  _that_  long," Loki said. "But I do need to get them shaped and painted. Perhaps my feet as well..."

"Maybe we should just have a girls' day sometime," Darcy said. "I'll pull Jane away from her science and maybe call Caroline..."

"Svald, do you like the jacket?" Loki asked, ignoring Darcy. Svald shrugged awkwardly, then nodded.

"It's not...  _bad_ ," he said, rolling his shoulders.

"You don't have to get it if you don't like it," Darcy said, shrugging. "We've already got you a few shirts and pants, so as long as you're comfortable, all we need is shoes."

"I  _have_ shoes," he protested.

"Yeah, but like, no offense dude, but they're  _kinda_ beat up," Darcy said.

"And the things around here aren't?" He said, raising an eyebrow. Loki grinned and snorted as she walked back into the changing rooms. She put the dress back, but, with a little persuasion from Darcy, she got the crop top.

At the next thrift store, they found a pair of round, pretentious aviator sunglasses that Loki also purchased.

What could she say? She looked good in them. 

* * *

"Loki?"

"Hmm?" Loki looked up from where he was lounging on the sofa, reading a book. "What's wrong?"

Svald sat down in an armchair. He had been living with Loki for several weeks now, but his awkward movements hadn't subsided yet, like he was afraid of breaking something. "What... What do you know about the Tesseract?" He asked.

Loki frowned and sat up a bit, putting the book aside. "Not a lot. It's a myth in Asgard. Some don't think it exists."

"But you?" Svald said.

"Well,  _I_  do," Loki said. It's one of the Infinity Gems. The Space Gem, I think, sometimes known as the Cosmic Cube. It has been lost for some time, but it was once the prize of Odin's Vault."

Svald nodded. "I think..." He paused. "I think it's... It's on Earth. And I think Th-Thanos wants it," he said, tripping over his words.

Loki's eyes snapped up to looked at Svald. " _What_?" He said, eyes widening now. "He wants the- the  _Tesseract_? And it's on Midgard... That makes sense..." Loki got up, pacing. "After all, it can't be on Vanaheim, Nidavellir or Alfheim, both Realms deal with magic, so it would have been detected." He continued to pace, thinking for a few moments before stopping. What was it Jane had said once? That Erik was working on something with SHEILD. That would...

"...Change the way we think about the universe," Loki murmured to himself.

"What?" Svald said, but Loki ignored him.

_It was top secret,_  he thought.  _He couldn't even tell Jane about it. Could it be...?_

He picked up his phone and flicked through the contacts, pressing  _send_  over Thor's name. It rang three times before he picked up.

"Ung... Loki?"

"Thor, what's Selvig's phone number? I need to contact him."

"Wha...? Loki, it's-"

"I don't give a damn about the time, Thor, I need to know  _now_. He could be in very great danger."

"What?" Thor said, now more awake. "Danger? Loki, what are you-"

"Listen to me," Loki said. "I can't tell you what it is right now. But as soon as I confirm my suspicious, you'll be the... second to know, actually, Svaldifari's with me. Now, what is Erik's number?"

He got a pen and paper as Thor recited it off. "Loki? Is Erik truly in danger?" He asked after Loki thanked him.

"It's a possibility," Loki said. "As I said, I'll let you know as soon as I can. Don't say anything to Jane either, I don't want her to worry in case it turns out to be nothing."

"Very well," Thor said, sounding uncertain. "And you have yet to explain your current situation with Svadilfari to me."

" _Svaldifari_ , Thor," Loki sighed, rubbing his eyes. "The other name is the one that developed after years and years of retelling that  _idiotic_  story that you and Fandral came up with, so don't insult me."

"...Apologies, brother," Thor replied meekly. "When will I next see you?"

"I'll pick you up for breakfast at nine. Goodnight, Thor." He hung up and dialed Selvig's number. It rang eight times before it was picked up by someone who was very much  _not_  Selvig.

"Barton."

"Um..." Loki blinked. "Who?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Barton asked. Loki sighed.

"I apologize, I must have dialed a wrong number. Is there a Dr. Selvig there?" Loki replied.

"And how'd you get this number?" Barton said.

"My brother, who is a good friend of Selvig's. Now may I  _please_  speak to him? It's quite important."

"Dr. Selvig is working right now. Can I take a message?" Loki sighed in frustration.

"Look," he said, "I need to speak to Selvig regarding his work with SHIELD. It is  _very_  urgent and no, it cannot wait."

"I'm afraid that's classified information," Barton said, not sounding very apologetic. Loki rubbed his eyes.

"Does the word 'Tesseract' mean anything to you, Agent Barton? I assume you're an agent, who else would pick up Erik's phone?" He snapped.

There was silence on the other end for a moment. "Can I put you on hold?" Barton said. Not waiting for an answer, there was silence. Loki flopped down into an armchair, hanging his head back. After a few minutes, he got up and made his way to the kitchen. He flicked the kettle on and pulled out two mugs, putting teabags into a teapot.

As he made his way back into the living room, holding his mug, the other floating over to Svald, a person came back on.

"Hello, this is Agent Coulson," the man said.

"Well, at least I  _know_  you," Loki said, putting his mug aside. "This is Loki, brother of Thor. I need to speak with whoever is in charge of the Tesseract?"

"I'm afraid that's classified until we know we can trust you. When are you available for a meeting?"

Loki took a sip of his tea, considering. "Is this not a meeting in of itself? I come with a warning, Agent. There are people in this universe who want the Tesseract, people who know what it does and how to use it better than you do. Whatever you plan on doing with it, I suggest you stop and let someone who studies this sort of power deal with it. I could even try to get the Asgardians to deal with it, if you wish."

"And if we refuse?" Agent Coulson said.

"Then you risk the destruction of your solar system," Loki said. "And before you jump to conclusions, that is not a threat. Not from me. If you must, you can reach me at this number. My location cannot be found, as I'm sure you've already discovered."

"If you're not threatening us, then who is?" Coulson asked. Loki clenched his jaw.

"There are rumors about his, Agent Coulson. He is no man, but a monster known as Thanos. He loves Death as an entity and will stop at nothing to please her," Loki said. "He has destroyed planets, and will not rest until all is in ruin. If you value your planet, Agent, you will inform whoever runs your agency to leave this matter alone."

There was silence on the other end for a few moments before Coulson said "Thank you for calling, Loki. We'll take your words into consideration. How may we contact you?"

"Call me here," Loki said, trying not to scream in frustration as he gave them his number. "You may call me at any time, day or night."

"Alright," Coulson said. "Thank you, Loki. We'll be in touch."

_Sooner than you think,_  Loki thought. He hung up without replying.

"Humans," he said to no one in his anger, "are possibly  _the_  most stubborn race in all the Nine Realms."

"Are you going to call Thor back?" Svald asked, done with his tea by now.

"No," Loki said, picking up his own mug again. "I'll see him in the later. Would you like more tea?"

"Yes, please," Svald said and held out his mug.

* * *

"So you mean to say that Erik is working on  _the_  Tesseract?” Thor said, eyes wide. He was sitting across from Loki in a diner somewhere in Kansas.

"Do you know of any  _other_ Tesseract?" Loki snapped, stabbing at his potatoes. "And they wouldn't even let me speak with him! I warned them about Thanos and the danger he posed, but I don't think they took me very seriously."

"This isn't good," Thor said.

"Do you think I don't know that?" Loki snapped. "Something bad is going to happen. It's going to happen  _soon_."

Thor didn't reply, his mouth full of pancake. When he swallowed, he said "How's Svaldifari?"

"Better, I think," Loki said. "A bit less tense. He still don't remember much and his memories are making a slow return to him." He ate another bit of potato before adding "We've been keeping a journal of things he remembers. I've been putting it in order, telling him which memories are real and which ones are not. He is afraid, I think, of Thanos coming here. He does not show it often, so it gets hard to tell."

Thor gazed at Loki for a few moments before reaching across the table, placing his hand on Loki's arm. "Brother," he said, and Loki noted his cautious tone. “I know how much Svaldifari's disappearance affected you. Do you think it wise to keep him close? Perhaps I should take him back to Asgard."

"To what end?" Loki asked. "He has no family there, least not that he remembers. Perhaps it is not  _wise_ , but it is the only logical option."

"Is it?" Thor asked, "or is that what you're telling yourself?"

Loki gave him A Look. "When did  _you_ become so wise?"

Thor grinned and shrugged. "The Book of Faces has a page within it that Jane likes. It contains motivational sayings and wisdom within it."

"Oh, lovely," Loki said, rolling his eyes. "My brother is gaining wisdom from the internet."

"It is a good page!" Thor insisted. "You might like it, should you try it. What was it that Darcy said? 'Don't knock it until you try it'?"

"Aye, and people have told me that about a trilogy of books called  _Fifty Shades of Gray_."

"What is that?" Thor asked, frowning.

"It's a book about a naïve young woman who gets into an abusive relationship with her stalker," Loki replied. "Or, that is what I have gathered."

"Ah," Thor said, nodding. "Human literature is strange."

"Not all of it," Loki said, digging into his breakfast again. "Some of it is quite marvelous. Like  _Harry Potter_."

Thor nodded and went back to his pancakes. "Loki," he said, getting back to the original topic. "What are we going to do if Thanos comes?"

Loki stirred his drink, thinking. "I suppose we'll have to fight," he said, sipping.

"I suppose we will," Thor replied. They finished their breakfast a little while later, Loki accepting the bill. Not long after, they departed back to their home, their thoughts winding down a darker path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may or may not have noticed that I changed the name of this fic. I thought that "Better Times to Come" didn't really suit it, what with the next thing that's happening here. So, "Fancy Meeting You Here" was the next best thing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Svaldifari has a nightmare, Darcy calls, and Loki tells Svald about the Jotnar.
> 
> Just as a general warning, Svald has a panic attack towards the beginning of the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel. Obviously.
> 
> In case you didn't see in the summary, Svald has a panic attack in the beginning of the chapter, just as a heads up.

Loki awoke to someone screaming. She sat bolt upright and looked around the room, the knife she'd summoned clenched in her hand, ready to attack. The scream came again and Loki blinked.  _Is that coming from Svaldifari's room?_  She thought. Slowly, she got up, the knife still in her hands as she approached her bedroom door. She opened it and peered down the hall, flicking her wrist towards the lights so they came on.

When she screaming came again, Loki moved to his door and knocked. “Svaldifari?”

There was a thump and a cry. Loki opened the door, hiding the knife behind her leg. She waved a hand and the lights came on dim.

Svald was on the floor, tangled in his blankets on the far side of the room. He had sat up against the wall and curled up, his head buried in his hands, trembling. Loki made the knife vanish and she walked in, leaving the door open behind her. She walked over to the far side of the bed and whispered “Svaldifari.”

Svald's head snapped up to look at her, eyes wide and rimmed with red. He curled tighter in on himself, still trembling, and Loki murmured “Oh, dear.” She approached, getting on the floor, her movements slow so as not to startle him. “Darling, it's alright, it's just me.”

“L-Lo-oki?” Svald swallowed and Loki nodded.

“You're safe, Svald,” she said. “No one is going to harm you here, I promise. It's just you and me here.”

Svald's eyes flicked around the room before returning to her. “Just us?”

“That's right,” Loki said. “May I sit next to you?”

Svald nodded a little, so Loki sat next to him, back against the wall. “It's okay to be afraid,” she said, voice soft. “It's okay to be sad and to cry, but as Darcy once said to me, don't be alone. You never have to be alone, darling. Not whilst I am here. And you may even call Darcy if the need arise. I'll tape her number and mine near the phone.”

Svald shuddered and Loki scooted closer. “May I touch you?” He nodded. Loki reached out and put an arm around his shoulders. “Is this okay?” He nodded again. “Okay.” She was quiet for a while as Svald continued to tremble.

“You're safe,” Loki repeated. “Anyone who might have hurt you is far, far away.”

“I know,” Svald whispered. “I know, I know...” They lapsed into silence again.

“Do you want to tell me about it?” Loki asked. Svald chewed on the inside of his cheek and didn't answer, so she added “You do not have to if you do not want to. But sometimes it helps.”

“No,” he whispered. “No, I- I can't. I'm sorry, but I just-”

“That's okay,” Loki assured him. “An apology is unnecessary. I will ask, but you may say no.”

Svald nodded his understanding and gradually leaned into Loki. After a while, when he seemed more relaxed, Loki said “Would you like to go back to sleep?”

He shook his head, giving a soft “no,” in reply. Loki leaned her head on his shoulder.

"How about I make some hot chocolate, then?" She offered. "I can put on some music and we can read for a while. Would you like that?"

Svald was quiet for a moment, thinking. "Yes," he whispered at last. Loki smiled.

"Let's get up off the floor, then," she said. "You can bring your blankets with you, if you like, but if not, there are blankets in the living room."

She stood and offered him her hand. He took it and she pulled him to his feet, leaving the blankets in a puddle on the floor as she led him to the living room. "I'll go make some cocoa. Do you want some marshmallows and whipped cream as well?" Svald nodded and she smiled. "I'll be right back."

She went into the kitchen and took out the ingredients, putting them in a pot on the stove before walking back into the living room, lighting nice-smelling candles as she moved about the room, putting on some gentle music. She went back into the kitchen to stir the cocoa, then took out the marshmallows and the whipped cream, putting them on the table with two mugs.

When she walked back into the living room, Svald had huddled on the corner of the sofa in blankets, peeking out at her in the candlelight. She smiled and handing him his cup, which he accepted, smiling a little. He sipped, getting a bit of whipped cream on his nose. She smiled a little more and sat next to him. "Would you like to put on a movie? Or I can read aloud, if you'd prefer, I know I said we could read."

"Could you read?" He said, glancing up. "I... I remember you used to do that." His voice trailed off into a whisper.

"If you like," she said and got up again, walking around the room until she found the book she was looking for. She came back and took her place on the sofa again, sipping her hot chocolate before starting.

" _Chapter one: Lucy looks into a wardrobe_ ," Loki started. " _Once_ _there were four children whose names were Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy_..."

* * *

Svald nodded off around chapter three, his cocoa mug empty. Loki had continued to read by herself. She'd read the book before, but it  _was_  a fascinating concept. The wardrobe reminded her of her own portals, the White Witch reminding her somewhat of Laufey, with the snow  and her want for power.

This lasted until Loki's phone beeped somewhere in the kitchen. She wondered whether she should just ignore it when it beeped again.  _Obnoxious little thing,_  she thought as she put the book down, bringing her and Svald's empty mugs with her. She put them in the sink before picking the phone up checking the messages.

**What tf's up with Erik???**

It was from Darcy. Loki sighed and called her.

"Are you incapable of contacting me at a reasonable time?" Loki said, leaning against the counter when Darcy picked up.

"What? You were already up," Darcy dismissed. "Otherwise you would've just ignored it. Anyway, what's up with Erik? And what's a Tesserarch?"

"The  _Tesseract_ , Darcy," Loki replied, walking back into the living room and sitting in an armchair, wrapping a blanket back around herself. She spoke in a quiet tone so as not to wake Svald. "And it is a highly dangerous object. Erik happens to be working with it, but Svald told me the other day that the person who was controlling him wants it. Badly. I tried to warn him to quit the project, tried convince SHIELD to stop working with it, but to no avail. They said they'd take my warning 'into consideration,' but no more than that."

"So... If the world ends in a few months, we can all blame SHIELD, and you can shout 'I told you so'?"

"Yes," Loki said, rubbing her eyes and realizing just how tired she was. "Look, I'm quite tired and I want to go to sleep. Can I call you this afternoon?"

"Yeah, why're you even awake?" Darcy asked. "You're usually, like, dead to the world right about now."

"Svald had a nightmare," Loki explained. "And was having a panic attack. I brought him into the living room for hot chocolate and started reading  _Narnia_  to him."

"Aww, sweet," Darcy said. "I totally ship you guys. I guess he fell asleep?"

"A while ago,yes," Loki said. "Somewhere around chapter three."

"He's a cutie," Darcy said. "Anyway, yeah, call me later. Or maybe come over. You still owe me a pie, by the way. I want a cherry pie with that really good crust you make and the slices on the top. And ice cream."

"I only promised you a pie," Loki protested.

"The ice cream is interest," Darcy said. "Vanilla ice cream. It gets more extravagant the more time it takes for me to get my pie."

Loki huffed, more amused than anything, and replied "Fine. Ice cream too. Goodnight, Darcy."

"Goodnight, nerd," she replied and hung up. Loki hung up after and put the phone down again, heading back into the living room. Svald was still asleep on the sofa, his mouth hanging open a little. Loki smiled and took her place next to him again, leaning her head against him. Svald mumbled in his sleep and scooted closer, his hair falling into his face as Loki closed her eyes, listening to the sound of him breathing as she fell asleep.

* * *

"Svald?" Loki said, sitting down across from him. Svald looked up at her from the newspaper comics he was looking over.

"Yes?"

"What do you know about the Jotnar? Anything?"

He thought for a moment. "Bits and pieces. Stories that guards used to tell us, for the most part" he said slowly. "But not much. Why?"

"Good," Loki said. "Because I think it is important for you to know about them. A few months ago, I discovered that I'm adopted."

Svald nodded. "You said that when you mentioned that you were banished."

"Yes," Loki said slowly, "but what I didn't mention was where I am adopted  _from_." Loki shifted and glanced around. "Svald, I'm Jotun. Completely Jotun. Laufey, the former ruler of Jotunheim, was my sire."

Svald tilted his head. "I thought frost giants had red eyes. Unless that was just the guards trying to scare us."

"No, they  do," Loki assured him. "And blue skin."

Svald raised an eyebrow, looking Loki up and down. Loki huffed. "I'm a shape-shifter, as I discovered. Odin found me, supposedly abandoned in a temple. He picked me up and I changed to an Aesir coloring, remaining that way until a Jotun grabbed my arm, forcing it to change back to blue. I confronted Odin about it and he admitted the adoption to me."

"Wait, when did a Jotun grab your arm?" Svald said, frowning.

"When Thor and I went to Jotunheim," Loki said. "Remember? One of them grabbed my arm and it turned blue."

"Ah," Svald said, shifting a bit. "Can... May I see?"

"You want to?" Loki said, surprised. She glanced down. "Well, I don't- No one's ever  _asked_  to see it. I don't think."

"Oh," Svald seemed disappointed. "That's okay."

"No, no!" Loki said, shaking her head. "I mean if you  _want_  to see it..."

"I do," he said, looking eager. "I've never seen a Jotun before. I mean, Gamora was green and Nebula was blue and purple, so I'm curious."

Loki nodded and looked down, closing her eyes and trying to make the change. Soon enough, she felt the change go over her skin, like she was being submerged in water. The feeling soon went away and she opened her eyes again, looking up at Svald.

"I don't often make the change," she explained. "I'm not used to it and I'm still... getting over it. Sort of."

Svald was staring with wide eyes. Feeling self conscious, Loki looked down, her hands twisting in her lap. Svald got up a moment later, his chair scooting back as he stood, and made his way over to her. "May I touch you?" He asked.

"If you like," Loki said, shrugging, still not looking up to meet his eyes. Svald reached down and took her chin in his hand, gently tilting her head up to look at him, the other hand brushing her hair back.

"What do the markings mean?" He asked, a thumb tracing one on her cheek. Loki shrugged again.

"I don't know."

Svald continued, running a thumb over her forehead before he bent, letting go of her chin and taking er hands, inspecting them. "May I kiss you?"

Loki blinked at him, glancing up. "Um... I suppose?" He waited. "Yes," she said.

He lifted her hands to his lips, placing a kiss on her knuckles. He let them go and said "May I kiss you again? On the cheek?"

"Yes," Loki said, smiling a little. Svald reached up, pushing her hair back again and cradling the back of her head before leaning in, pressing his lips to her cheekbone. It was brief, barely there, almost like he was  _afraid_  to touch her. Loki looked down, trying not to feel disappointed.

Svald stood again, his fingers running through her hair. "Why don't you stay like this when you're alone?"

"How do you know I don't?" She replied in a teasing sort of way, trying to get over herself.

"I don't," he said, tilting his head and smiling back. She looked down again, a smile still on her lips.

"I don't think about doing it," she replied. "As I said, I'm not used to it."

"Does it feel strange?" He asked, sitting down again. "Being in this form, I mean."

"A little," she admitted. "I'm so used to wearing the Aesir skin that not having anything on makes me feel... exposed, somehow."

Svald nodded and Loki pulled the Aesir skin back up. "Do you think that's why you change genders?" He asked.

"I'm not sure," Loki admitted. "I don't think so. Some humans do it too, though the cannot physically change. Darcy said it's called being 'genderfluid.'"

"Oh! That's great!" Svald said, smiling. He looked away and they remained in an uncomfortable silence.

"Do... you want to play a card game?" Loki asked at last. "There's this neat one Darcy showed me a while back called War."

Svald glanced back up and smiled again. "I'd like that," he replied. "How do you play?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And whaddya know, I had my birthday yesterday!
> 
> We went to go see "Age of Ultron" and I gotta admit, it was really cool! There were some disappointing bits, but I'm not going to put spoilers here. If you wanna come talk to me about it, though, you can leave a comment and I'll get back to you, or leave me an ask on tumblr (my url in in my profile).
> 
> So yeah, I've been writing like crazy. I'll try to get chapter 11 up ASAP, but I need to proofread it and make sure I know what I'm doing with the plot. I've got my fingers crossed!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki breaks into SHIELD to have a discussion with Fury and humans are stubborn, power-hungry morons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel. Obviously.

An alarm went off five minutes after he entered the office. People were hurrying and the door burst open, someone shouting "Get your hands into the air!"

Loki looked up from where he was seated, his legs up on the desk, leaning back in the chair, drinking a cup of tea. There was a plate of cookies next to him and he was holding a book open.

"In all honesty," he said, not looking up, "I'm surprised it took you this long." He flipped the book closed as a tall man with one eye entered the room. "Biscuit? They're quite good," Loki offered, lifting the plate. "I believe they're called 'Jammy Dodgers'? A friend introduced me to them."

"Who the fuck do you think you are? The man demanded.

"Loki, goddex of mischief and ex-King of Asgard," Loki said, not bothering to stand just yet. "I would have made an appointment, but I didn't feel like it. You are Director Nicholas J. Fury of SHEILD?"

"I am," Fury said, pointing a gun at him. "And if you don't tell me what the  _hell_  your doing here, I feel obligated to  _shoot you in the head_."

"I have information about the Tesseract," Loki said, picking up his teacup and continuing. "I tried contacting Erik Selvig, but instead I got an agent, who handed me off to Agent Coulson. Nice man, by the way," Loki added, "The first one I spoke to was rather irritating. An Agent Barton, I think his name was?"

Fury clenched his jaw and lowered his gun. He looked around at the other guards and said "Wait outside."

The other agents moved out and Fury shut the door behind him.

"You say you know some things about the Tesseract?" He said, crossing his arms as he turned back. "I'm all ears, 'goddex'."

"Glad to hear it," Loki said, smiling as he stood up. "Tea?"

"Start talking before I change my mind  to shoot you," Fury said flatly. Loki sighed.

"Oh, very well. Have you ever heard of the Infinity Gems, Director?" He said, taking a sip out of his cup.

"No, I can't say I have," Fury said.

"Well," Loki said. "That explains a lot." He waved a hand, making the book, cookies, and tea vanish.

"The Infinity Gems are the most powerful artifacts in the universe," Loki explained, sticking his hands in his pockets. "There are six of them. They were once united on a gauntlet, offering omnipotent power to the user. For the protection of the Nine Realms, they were split apart and cast into different parts of the Universe.

"Now, the gems  _themselves_  do various things," he continued, getting to the other side of the desk and crossing his arms, mirroring Fury. "Soul, Time, Space, Mind, Reality, and Power. The Tesseract is the Space gem. I think you've deduced by now that given the proper circumstances, it can open portals to millions of light years away. And you're not the only one who knows where it is.  _This_  is where things get difficult."

Loki turned to Fury, walking over to him, hands in his pockets. "There is one who wants the Tesseract quite  badly. He will stop at nothing to get it and he  _will_  destroy the earth if he comes here.  _Unless_ ," Loki stressed, "you stop toying with it. Because a portal can work in two ways; once there's a way to open it, you can open from anywhere. Like a revolving door, if you will," he added.

"So you mean to tell me that if we open that portal, it's the end of the world?" Fury said, his skeptism showing.

"Are you surprised?" Loki said, crossing his open arms to match Fury's stance. "An Infinity Gem is hard to come by. It is not a thing to be toyed with, especially by a race that does not do well with power when it is given."

"Are you suggesting we can't control it?" Fury said, raising an eyebrow.

"I do not  _need_ to suggest it," Loki replied, walking towards him. "Your history proves it time and time again. Once you open the portal, you invite everything in the Universe to your planet. Things that are highly more advanced than you, inviting war of something you've never seen before." Loki took a step back, realizing how close he was to Fury at this point.

"I  _do_ hope my point gets across," Loki continued, putting his hands behind his back. "Humans are  _simply_ not good with power, especially power they know not how to handle."

"And I suppose  _you_ know how to handle it?" Fury asked, arms still crossed.

Loki grinned before lifting a hand to hide it, then changed his mind and laughed. "Handle it? The only way to  _handle_  it is to put it somewhere no one will look for it! The only place it currently  _belongs_  is Asgard." He dissolved into snickers before straightening. "There is no way to tame it, Director. And let it be known that the creature who wants it, who is  _waiting_  for an opportunity to grasp it, has destroyed planets before. Has committed genocide without a second thought."

"And how am I supposed to trust all this? Scouts honor? You broke in here!"

"Aye, that I did," Loki admitted. "But I like this planet, and it would be a shame to see it destroyed. I am willing to defend it, as is my brother, Thor, but few others hold your Realm in such a regard. Asgardians try to uphold the peace in the nine Realms, but that does not mean they have to  _like_  it."

Loki walked back to the desk and placed a business card down. "This is my contact information. Should the need arise, call me." He gave Fury a tight smile. "I would so  _love_  to tell you 'I told you so'."

Loki straightened his jacket and tie, glancing at the clock. "My, my, is that the time? I'm afraid I've got to dash. Good evening, Director. I  _do_  hope you'll listen to me, but knowing the stubbornness of humans, I can only say I tried."

With that, Loki teleported back to his house leaving a shocked Nick Fury behind him.

"Did it work?" Svald said as Loki appeared.

"I don't think so, no," Loki replied, sighing as he loosened his tie, throwing his jacket off and flopping down on the sofa. "Humans are stubborn that way. They like to take care of things themselves."

"So now what?" Svald asked.

"Now we wait," Loki replied, covering his eyes with his arm. "It shouldn't take too long, I think. All we need to do is be prepared."

* * *

Th call came a month or so later. Loki was laying on the sofa in a yellow sundress, unsure of his gender at the time. It was somewhere between male and female, and he considered using ze/zim, like the Jotnar did, but the need hadn't risen yet, so for now, he remained in a masculine body. His hair was loose, head in Svald's lap as the man played with his hair, braiding it, or something, saying nothing of the dress.

"Could you pass me my phone?" Loki said as the device rang and Svald passed it from the coffee table. Loki glanced at the number before shrugging and answering.

"Yeeeees?" He said, pressing it to his ear. "Loki speaking."

"Loki, this is Agent Coulson from the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division," the man on the other end said and Loki grinned. "We've had some... difficulties, and would appreciate it if you could come in."

"Do I get to say 'I told you so' to someone?" Loki asked, sitting up and running a hand from his hair. "Please let it be Director Fury. I  _did_  tell him so."

"Where can we pick you up?" Agent Coulson replied, not answering the question.

"Mmm," Loki said. "Should I bring Thor with me? Never mind, I'm bringing Thor with me. Text me an address and I'll be there in twenty minutes." He pressed the  _end_  button and dialed Thor.

"Thor, get your armor on, I'm picking you up in fifteen minutes.

"What? Loki-"

" _Just do it_ ," Loki said and hung up. "I'm putting my armor on."

He got up and went to his room, putting on his armor and making sure some weapons were in his pocket dimension. He combed his hair out, taking out the little braids Svald had done, and went back downstairs to where the man was waiting.

"I don't think it would be safe for you to come," Loki said, stopping in front of him.

"I want to help!" Svald retorted. Loki held up a hand.

"Svald, if I need your help, I'll come get you, but you don't have any armor or weapons here," he said. "I'll call you when I get a chance." The phone pinged with the text from Coulson and he glanced at it. "I need to get Thor."

"Be safe," Svald said and Loki smiled.

"I will," he replied and teleported to Thor, quickly explaining the situation before teleporting them both to the address Coulson had sent.

"Agent," Loki said to the man awaiting them. The man looked them up and down and pressed something against his ear.

"The Asgardians have arrived. Bringing them to the helicarrier now." He looked at them and said “This way, please.”

Loki glanced at Thor before following the agent out and into a small aircraft.

* * *

"For Norns sake," Loki grumbled, "I should have just teleported to this place myself."

He and Thor climbed out of the Quinjet, or so it was called, following the agent inside. It wasn't long before the agent vanished, and Loki looked around, frowning a little as he walked towards three people, two men and a woman with bright red hair.

"Gentlemen, you may wanna step inside in a minute," the woman said, grinning. "It's gonna get a little hard to breath."

"What does she mean?" Thor murmured as they walked inside. Before Loki could answer, the whole carrier started to shake.

"Is this a submarine?" One of the men, a blond with blue eyes, said.

"Really? They wanted me in a submerged pressurized metal container?" Said the other man, darker with curly brown hair and glasses. Loki and Thor followed them to the edge of the carrier in time to see it begin to lift.

"Oh, no, this is  _much_  worse," the bespectacled man said, smiling a little.

"Afraid of heights?" Loki asked, glancing up. The man looked up and Loki blinked; there was something a bit...  _different_  about the man, like he was radiating some sort of seidr.

"You could say that," the man said and offered his hand. "Doctor Bruce Banner."

"Loki," Loki said, accepting his hand in a firm shake. "This is my brother, Thor."

"Greetings," Thor said, still looking over the edge of the helicarrier in delight. "Loki, come look at this! The ship is turning invisible!"

"Oh?" Loki turned, interest overtaking the urge to meet the blond human. He walked over to the edge and peered down. " _Fascinating_. I didn't know human had advanced this far yet..."

"Human?" The blond human said, turning even as he'd turned to walk off after Banner. "You say that like you're not."

"Oh, we're not," Thor said, turning from the window and smiling. "We are Aesir!"

" _He_  is," Loki said, also turning from the window. "I am Jotun, though I hide my true skin."

"Oh," the man blinked at them, looking from one to the other. "I- Um..."

Loki stepped forwards and held out his hand. “And who might you be?”

“Oh! I'm Steve,” Steve took his hand and shook it. “Steve Rogers. Nice to meet you."

"And you as well," Loki smiled. "But of course, now I recognize you," Darcy had a small collection of Captain America objects. "Indeed, it is a pleasure to meet you. Might we step onto the bridge?"

Thor followed them as they walked in and Loki saw Fury standing in front of various computer monitors. And then Steve did something very odd; he took out ten dollars and handed it to Fury, who raised his eyebrows and accepted it before turning to look at Loki.

"Director Fury," Loki said, nodding. "Allow me to introduce you to my brother, Thor. Thor, this is Director Nicholas Fury of SHIELD."

"A pleasure," Thor said, crossing his arms and gazing at Fury. Loki grinned and looked back at the Director.

"Likewise," Fury said as though it was anything but pleasurable, and turned to greet Banner.

"Doctor, thank you for coming."

"Thanks for asking nicely," Bruce replied, hesitant to shake Fury's hand. "So, ah, how long am I staying for?"

"Once we ave our hands on the Tesseract, you're clear," Fury replied.

"And how far along are you with that?" Loki asked. Fury glanced back at him.

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet," he replied. "Cellphones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us."

"That's still not going to find them in time," the red-haired woman said, now sitting at a table.

"She is correct," Loki said, butting his hands behind his back. "You must have a narrower field to find it. If our thief is wise, they will take it underground. Do you have anything that could trace the power it emits?"

"Like a spectrometer," Bruce put in. He turned to Fury. "How many do you have access to?"

"How many are there?" Fury asked.

"Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays," Bruce said. "I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?" He added, looking around a bit.

"Agent Romanoff, would you show Dr.Banner to his laboratory, please?" Fury said. The red-haired woman got up and nodded, indicating for Bruce to follow her down the hall.

Loki turned to Fury. "I do not know much about the current situation, only that the Tesseract has been stolen."

So Fury explained. "Yesterday night, the Tesseract was acting up," he said. "And out popped a blue-skinned, black eyed woman who calls herself Nebula. She has a scepter that can control people and has Dr. Selvig as well as a few good agents under her control."

"Nebula?" Loki frowned. "That's one of Thanos's daughters. I told you about Thanos, yes? The creature who wishes to destroy earth and its inhabitants?" He sighed and crossed his arms, shaking his head, muttering "I told you so," in a different language. Thor grinned and huffed a laugh.

"Brother," he reprimanded, nudging his shoulder in a teasing way.

"Oh, you're worse and you know it," Loki said and moved to stand with Steve and Agent Coulson.

"Agent," he said, smiling. "Good to see you again. Not under the circumstances, of course, but good all the same."

"Loki, Thor," Coulson said. Steve glanced between them, frowning slightly.

"You guys know each other?" He asked. Loki smiled.

"We had the pleasure of meeting Agent Coulson in New Mexico last year," he replied. Steve nodded, his eyes lingering on Loki for a moment with a strange expression on his face. Loki ignored it for a while as Coulson continued his conversation with Steve, Thor still looking around. Loki sighed and sat down cross-legged, back against the wall to meditate. However, Steve's continued glances were distracting.

"Captain," Loki said at last, eyes still closed. "Might I ask why you keep looking at me?"

"What?" Steve said, blinking. "Oh, I was just- I was wondering-"

Loki opened his eyes and sighed, standing again with his hands on his hips. "What?" He said, tilting his head to the side.

Steve turned red. "I just- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be  _staring_ -"

Loki narrowed his eyes and stood, crossing his arms. "No, what's the matter?"

"I just- Are you really an  _alien_?" He said and Loki raised an eyebrow.

"Jotun, like I said," Loki said, arms still crossed. "Or frost giant, but I'm a runt. They usually tower about seven to nine feet, I think."

"And you said that you're..." Steve tried to phrase it.

"I don't actually look like this?" Loki suggested. "I'm a shape-shifter. I don't feel obligated to prove this at the moment, however, so you'll just have to take my word for it."

"Oh," Steve said. "Okay. Um... Thanks?"

Loki smiled and sat back on the floor. "You are welcome, Captain."

Steve and Coulson went to talk about something else and Loki sat down again, closing his eyes to meditate.

"What's he doing?" He heard someone murmur to Thor.

"Hmm? Oh, meditating," Thor said. "He does it when he's irritated."

"No, I do not," Loki said, taking a breath. "I do it because it because it is useful for concentration, which is helpful for using my seidr."

"Your... satyr?" The original person asked. Loki opened his eyes to see a female agent with dark brown hair.

"No,  _seidr_. S-E-I-D-R" he replied. "Or, as it is also known as, sorcery."

There was silence for a moment before Coulson said "Magic?"

“"Unless you know another use for the term," Loki said. "Yes, magic, Agent. How do you think I breached Director Fury's office without triggering any alarms until I was there? I have been practicing it for over five centuries."

"Some say," Thor added in a stage whisper to Coulson and Steve, "that he will one day be the best in the Nine Realms."

"Oh, Thor," Loki sighed, "there are those who have been practicing for many more years than I."

"That is true," Thor said, "but you are the most accomplished and the youngest."

Loki huffed but flushed at the praise before going back to meditation, ignoring Coulson and Steve's conversation. Something about trading cards...?

"We got a hit," someone said, cutting them off. "Sixty-seven percent match. Weight, cross match, seventy-nine percent."

"Location?" Coulson said as Loki opened his eyes, getting up.

"Stuttgart, Germany," said the agent. "28, Konigstrasse."

"Alright, let's check it out. Suit up. Natasha, take a Quinjet." He turned to Loki and Thor. "You two willing to come?"

Loki grinned. "Ready when you are, Agent."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesss! At long last, we get to the plot of The Avengers. I'm still a couple of chapters ahead in the writing, so another update should come up pretty soon.
> 
> Unfortunately, I'm about to take the SATs, so I'll also have to split my time with studying and preparing to go on a trip (on which I won't have wifi for a week, and will have limited access for three weeks). Fortunately, the Avengers transcript is back online, so that makes writing a bit easier.
> 
> Thank you to those who left kudos/comments!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author is bad at fight scenes. We introduce our antagonist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel. Obviously.

"I always liked Germany," Loki said, sitting between Steve and Thor. "Nice, quiet little country. Good culture and the food isn't bad.  _And_ it's not as crowded as France or Italy."

"It wasn't so great in my time," Steve said, his shield in front of him.

"True," Loki said, inclining his head. "But then, where was?"

Steve frowned. "You were here during...?"

"What, World War two? Of course I was," Loki said, looking at him. "The  _times_  may have been bad, but America at the time wasn't so. The 'thirties were worse. Though, the 'twenties weren't so bad, save for the laws against alcohol."

"I didn't know you came to Earth so often," Thor said, furrowing his brows.

"Why not? It's quite interesting," Loki said. "So many different cultures and languages and  _people_... No other Realm has so many different things. Various languages perhaps, but never so many cultures."

"Where do you live?" Steve asked. "When you're here, I mean."

"Norway," Loki said, flashing a grin. "I thought it would be ironic. The Norse deity living in Norway."

Thor huffed a small laugh, shaking his head.

"We're approaching," Natasha said. "I'm staying in the air. You three get on the ground, she's in that museum."

"Yes, ma'am," Steve said and the back of the jet opened. Steve jumped out and Loki was quick to follow, Thor after him. There was a crowd of people running out of the museum Natasha had indicated and they made their way towards it to see a figure standing in the doorway, a scepter her hands.

 _Nebula,_  Loki thought. She looked as Sv aldifari had described; blue skin with a purple streak down the middle of her face, bald, with curious mechanics near her left eye and on the top of her head.

Loki shook himself out of his thoughts as Steve threw his shield at her. It hit her unexpectedly and she stumbled back.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw someone standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing," Steve said.

Nebula got up and turned to look at him. "So says a man out of time," she snarled. "You  _will_  pay for that."

Natasha flew above them, a spotlight pointed at Nebula. "Nebula, drop the weapon and stand down," she said through a speaker. Nebula sneered and pointed the scepter at the Quinjet, sending a bolt of blue energy at it. Natasha moved just in time and Loki made two knives materialized into his hands, throwing one of them at the intruder.

Nebula ducked the blade and turned, only to dodge Thor as he tried to hit her with Mjolnir.

There was static from the Quinjet and Loki looked up to make sure Natasha was okay when music started to come from the speakers.

"What the Hel?" He murmured just as a voice came over the speakers.

"Agent Romanoff! Did you miss me?"

A suit of armor came around in the air, landing next to Steve. "Your move, Terminator."

"Terminator?" Nebula grinned, tilting her head. "I quite like the sound of  _that_." She pointed the scepter at them and sent another blast, just as the man in armor shot a blast at her. She jumped into the air and the blast missed her as she took out what looked like a gun, pointing it at Thor and shooting, moving again to avoid Steve's shield as it came at her.

Loki swore under his breath, moving back before snapping, a stream of water forming. He shot it at her in a stream, hitting her on the back of the head, for she was too busy with Steve to notice him.

Loki twisted his arms as she turned and her eyes widened as the water heated up and Loki threw another materialized knife at her. It buried itself into her upper right arm and she collapsed, stumbling back for a moment before yanking it out and throwing it at him. Loki dodged it and sent a wave of energy at her, shorting out the circuits next to her eye. She screamed and fell to her knees, and Loki it her on the other side of her head with the hilt of another knife.

Nebula collapsed. Loki bent and pressed two fingers to her throat, waiting until he felt a pulse.

"She lives," he said as Steve approached, shield back on his arm. "Merely unconscious." He put a hand to her arm and closed the wound. "We should get her back to the Helicarrier before she wakes." He moved take the rest of her weapons. A few knifes, a few guns...

The man in the armor came to stand next to Steve. "Captain," he said.

"Mr. Stark," Steve replied and Loki looked up as the faceplate lifted, revealing the man's face. It was Tony Stark.

"Oh, lovely," Loki said, reaching under to pick up the unconscious villain. "Would one of you be so kind as to take that scepter?"

Stark ended picking it up. "What does  _this_  do?"

"Mind control," Loki said as Natasha landed the Quinjet.

"Who are you two?" Stark said, turning to look from him to Thor. "Shakespeare in the Park?"

Thor gave him A Look as Loki rolled his eyes. "I'm Loki," he said.

“Like the Norse dude?” He asked. Loki grinned.

“Precisely.” Loki held out his hand and Stark took it.

"Well, good to meet you, Loki," he said, winking. "Who's He-Man over there?"

Loki grinned and huffed a laugh. "My brother, Thor," he turned and said "Thor, this is Anthony Stark, also known as Iron Man."

"Greetings," Thor said with a nod, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall of the aircraft. They took off again, the ride back smooth as Loki continued to look Nebula over, confiscating other weapons. She woke up halfway back to the Helicarrier on handcuffs, glaring but not saying a word. An armed guard met them there and they passed their prisoner of to them, watching as she was led away before returning to the bridge.

There was a surveillance camera in the holding cell they had put Nebula in, Loki noticed. The feed was up on one of the monitors that Fury had stood around before. He saw Nebula in the middle of the cell, the Director standing outside.

"In case it's unclear," he heard Fury say to her, "if you try to escape, if you so much as  _scratch_  that glass..." He pressed a button on a control panel and a hatch under the cell opened. Nebula narrowed her eyes at him and glanced over the edge. "You go thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?"

Fury closed the hatch and Nebula smiled. "Clever," she said, sarcasm dripping in her voice. "I am shocked at the precautions you've taken." She paused then and grinned. "Especially considering that this...  _trap_  was not meant to contain  _me_."

"It was built for something a lot stronger than you," Fury said, corssing his arms and Loki frowned as Bruce looked over his shoulder. Nebula tilted her head.

"Perhaps you underestimate me," she said. "Or him. You must be  _desperate_  to call upon such a monster."

"You threaten my world with war and stole a force you can't hope to control," Fury replied. "Yo seem to think killing people is  _fun_. Yes, you have made me  _very_  desperate. You might not be glad that you did."

"Glad? Oh, no, Director," Nebula said and leaned in as if giving a secret. "I'm  _ecstatic_. And you think I kill for fun? I kill because it is my  _duty_." She stood straight again and walked over to stand closer to Fury. "I do not pretend to control the Tesseract, unlike you. You sent us a call, Director." She smiled. "All we did was reply to that call. This, Director, is my one true  _calling_. This is the reason for my birth and you will not stop me."

"Why don't you let me know if the True Calling wants a magazine or something," Fury said and turned to leave. Nebula turned away and began to walk the perimeter of the cell, then sat down against the back wall, leaning her head back and taking her left arm... and opening a panel.

"Ah," Loki murmured. "A cyborg."

"She really grows on you, doesn't she?" Bruce said, smiling as he turned away.

"Nebula's going to drag this out," Steve said and turned to Loki. "What's her play, Loki?"

Loki blinked at the screen, narrowing his eyes before turning away as well. "Nebula is the adopted daughter of a being known as Thanos. He kidnaps children from their home planets, destroys their planets and the rest of their race, then trains them to become assassins." He pointed at the screen. "He also makes 'upgrades' to them. As it is, her'play' is quite simple."

Loki took a seat at the table. "Thanos wants the Tesseract. He also wishes to destroy Earth and is using Nebula and an army called the Chitauri to do so. They're not of Asgard or any world known."

"An army," Steve said, looking from Loki to Thor. "From outer space."

Loki nodded. "That's why she took Dr. Selvig," he said. "She needs to open a portal, but hasn't the capability to do so herself."

"But why go to Germany?" Natasha said. "Unless that's where she was opening the portal from?"

"I doubt it, somehow," Loki said, sighing. "The portal can't be completed yet. Nebula is clever, but she is influenced by Thanos, as she has been her whole life. On the one hand, she hates him, as all his children do. But she fears him, and that fear makes her loyal to him." Loki sat back, his hand fidgeting.

"She killed eighty people in two days under than influence," Natasha replied flatly.

"And probably thousands of others," Loki replied. "She was made into an assassin, she kills because it is her duty to Thanos to do so. Besides," he added, looking around, "none in this room are guileless. I myself have killed in battle. Perhaps one might claim it is not the same, but at the end of the day, everyone in a war is innocent, save those who start it."

Thor flinched at that. Loki ignored him and looked around the room, noting the expressions. "I am trained for battle, Agent Romanoff. I was even taught that it is an honor to fight. Nebula has been taught almost the same thing, save that failure gets rewarded with torture. She does what she must to survive."

"Are you actually  _defending_  her actions?" Tony said, raising an eyebrow. Loki jumped and turned; he hadn't realized the man had walked in, Agent Coulson behind him.

"Not the  _actions_ , no," Loki said. "But then, you are not one to speak of actions, Anthony Stark. How many died because of your own actions, your own  _willing_  participation?"

Tony's jaw clenched. "That's not-"

"What?" Loki said. "Not your fault?" He shook his head and sighed, standing. "Perhaps what happened behind your back was not, but the  _weapons_  were. You made and profited from weapons of war. You are not innocent, but you are redeeming yourself." Loki looked around the room, everyone looking uncomfortable. The room remained quiet as Loki closed his eyes.

"Um," Tony said, raising a hand, "Right. So, in case anyone wanted to know, they went to Germany for Iridium. It's a stabilizing agent, so that the portal won't collapse on itself, like the one at SHIELD did. That also means Nebula'll be able to keep the portal open as wide and for as long as she wants." Tony moved to stand by Fury's monitors, covering an eye and frowning, trying to look at them all. "How does Fury  _do_  this?"

"He turns," said an agent. Hill, Loki thought he remembered someone saying.

"That sounds  _exhausting_ ," Tony said, putting his hand down. Loki narrowed his eyes, noticing him placing something on one of them. "Anyway, The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube."

Loki sighed and leaned back, taking a bottle of purple nail polish from his pocket dimension and unscrewing it. Darcy had given it to him as a gift. He leaned back in his chair, putting the bottle on the table and started painting his nails.

"When did  _you_ become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Agent Hill asked, raising an eyebrow as Steve looked over at Loki.

"Last night," Tony said, sticking his hands in his pockets, turning to look at her. "The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?"

"What packet? I did not receive a packet," Loki muttered, frowning and then muttering a swear as he messed up the polish. He was ignored as Steve asked a question.

"Does Nebula need any particular kind of power source?"

"She's got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier," Banner said.

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect," Tony said.

"Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet," Bruce replied.

" _Finally_ , someone who speaks  _English_!" Tony said and shook Bruce's hand, grinning.

"Is  _that_ was just happened?" Steve said and Loki shrugged and waved his hand for a minute, then started painting the other hand. 

"I haven't a clue as to what they're talking about either," he said to Steve.

"It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner," Tony said, ignoring them. "You're work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster."

 _What?_  Loki thought, his frown deepening as he messed up another nail. Natasha was watching him intently.

"Thanks," Bruce said, looking down.

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube," Fury said, walking onto the bridge. "I was hoping you might join him," he added, looking at Tony.

"Well, let's start with that stick of hers," Steve said.

"Scepter," Loki corrected absently, finishing his nails and screwing the cap back on the bottle, making it vanish again.

"Scepter," Steve said, shrugging. "It may  _be_  magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon."

"It's not," Loki said, waiting for his nails to dry. "Believe it, it's a powerful weapon and should be taken back to Asgard for safekeeping."

"I don't know about that, but it  _is_ powered by the cube," Fury said. "And I'd like to know how Nebula used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

"Monkeys?" Thor put in, frowning. "I do not understand."

"I do!" Steve and Loki said in unison, Steve adding "I understood that reference."

Tony rolled his eyes. Loki narrowed his eyes at the man and his skin turned red and gold, his clothes bright neon. Bruce grinned at him and said "Um... Stark..."

"What?" Tony said, looking over.

"You might... Um..." Tony raised an eyebrow and Bruce looked away. "Never mind."

Others looked over and Thor let out a huffy laugh.

" _What_?" Tony repeated, looking around at them all. Thor looked at Loki and raised an eyebrow. Loki just gave him an innocent smile.

"What?" Loki said innocently as others began to snicker and hide their smiles, glancing from him to Tony.

"Change him back, brother," Thor said, but was also suppressing a grin.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Loki dismissed. It as at this point that Tony looked down at his hands and yelped.

"What the  _fuck_?"

Loki managed to keep a straight face as Tony glared at him. "Change me back!"

"Fear not, it will come undone by itself,”" Loki said, raising his eyebrows and giving a polite smile.

"Oh yeah? When?" Tony snapped.

"...About an hour, give or take," Loki said shrugging.

" _Loki_ ," Thor said, more of a warning on his tone. Loki sighed.

"Oh, you're no fun at  _all_ ," he said and changed Tony's clothes back. "There. Satisfied?"

Tony huffed and turned to Bruce. "Shall we play, Doctor?"

"Let's play  _some_ ," Bruce replied and the two walked out.

Tony had yet to notice his skin was green. Thor said nothing, but still grinned, allowing Loki his small bit of fun. Loki looked around the room before his eyes caught on a agent's screen. He grinned and got up, walking over.

"Is that  _Galaga_?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably be studying, but whatever. Have a new chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki makes Nebula an offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel. Obviously.

Loki's phone went off as he leaned back. Sighing, he took out out, careful so as not to mess up his nails, and pressed  _send_.

"Hello?" He said.

"Loki? It's me," Svald's voice said. "Are you... Is this a good time?" Loki smiled.

"No, it's fine," he said, sitting up. "Hold on a moment, though." He got up and said "I have to take this. I'll be back in a moment." He walked out of the room and down the hall a bit, placing a silencing spell around him as he walked. "Sorry about that, didn't want to be overheard. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Svald said. "I just... Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Loki replied, leaninmg his back against the wall. "We've caught Nebula, she's in a holding cell."

"Oh! Really?" Svald said, sounding taken aback. "That's... interesting."  Loki stopped walking, crossing her arms.

"She's okay, by the way," Loki said, looking down at his nails and waving thewm a little to try and get them dry. "I injured her whilst taking her down, but it's a small wound."

"Good, that's good," Svald said. He was quiet for a momenb before he continued. "Loki, you have to try to help her. Please, don't let them harm her."

Loki sighed. "Svald, we have to get the Tesseract back. That is the first priority."

"I know it is!" Svald said. "I  _do_ , but try to... Please, I know Gamora was planning to leave. It's every man—or woman—for themselves in the Thanos' family. As far as I know, she's already  _gone_ , but Nebula... she's always been the most loyal. Loki, I'm  _begging_  you, just offer her a way out. She hates Thanos as much as the rest, but if she felt she had another way  _out_..."

Loki bit his cheek. "I don't know, Svald," he said, smoothing down his dress. "She seems  _honored_  by the chance to destroy Midgard."

"That's because she  _has_  to!" Svald insisted. "She's the youngest, she's  _always_  tried to get further up into Thanos's favor. Just give her a  _chance_."

"And if she doesn't take it?" Loki said. "I'm good at talking, Svald, but once she makes up her mind, it's out of my hands. Humans like to take care of things themselves."

"I know," Svald said. "Just... promise me you'll try? Please?"

Loki shook his head, closing his eyes. "I don't know, Svald. I'll do my best, I'll promise you that."

"That's all I ask," he said. "Thank you, Loki, it means a lot."

"Svald," Loki said delicately. "Svald, are you... in love with her?"

"Who, Nebula?" There was silence for a moment before he huffed out a laugh. “No, Loki, I'm not. But she's the youngest. I just feel...  _responsible_. I  _left_  her there, Loki. I left her  _and_ Gamora with Thanos. If she fails and they send her back..." There was another note of pleading in Svald's voice.

"Okay," Loki said, sighing as he rubbed his eyes. "I understand, Svald. I'll do what I can, but I don't know what'll happen."

"Thank you," Svald said. "Call me if you can, okay?"

"I will," Loki promised. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye," Svald replied and hung up. Loki took away the silencing spell and went back onto the bridge.

"Who was that?" Thor asked.

"Svald," Loki replied, putting the phone away and turning to the others. "I apologize for the interruption. Now what was I going to say...? Oh, yes," he sat down again, crossing his legs and putting his hands in his lap. "Director Fury, I'd like to discuss bargaining with Nebula."

Every agent turned their eyes to Loki. Even Steve and Thor looked at him like he was insane.

"Have you lost your goddamn  _mind_?" Fury said, crossing his arms. "Do you even  _know_ -"

"I've seen another of Thanos's children," Loki interrupted smoothly. "He escaped. He told me of the things Thanos does to his so-called children. I think it possible that Nebula is doing this because there is no way out. I'd like to offer her a way out."

"And why should I do that?" Fury said, narrowing his eye.

"Because she could be a valuable asset for SHIELD if she agrees," Loki said. "Look at her; she's been trained to kill for as long as she can remember. She also has some amount of knowledge of advanced technology, what with the upgrades made on her."

"I agree with Loki," Natasha said. "She could prove to be useful."

"Romanoff-"

"I agree as well," Steve said. "If she's working under influence... Well, I can't blame that. Fear does terrible things to people."

Loki snapped his fingers and pointed at him. " _Exactly_ ," he said. He put his hand down and turned back to Fury. "Fear is the strongest emotion, a point illustrated beautifully in series four of  _Doctor Who_."

"Doctor what?" Steve frowned. Loki grinned.

"It's a British television show that I've recently gotten into." Loki shook his head. "I'll show you later, sometime, if you like. Now," he turned back. "It may take some time for her to get over that fear. Hopefully, Nebula's hatred of Thanos overpowers her fear of him."

Fury looked at Loki for a moment, arms crossed, before saying "Agent Coulson, what do you think?"

"I think there's no harm in giving it a try," Coulson said.

"Hill?" Fury said, looking at the female agent sitting nearby.

“It could work,” she said. "I'd like to try it before we go for other options."

"Good," Loki said. "And perhaps I can make it appeal. The 'other options' are, as I understand it, more unsavory." He turned back to Fury. "Well?"

"Fine," Fury said. "You get one try. If you get her to agree, we'll discuss details. I make no promises for her safety."

"Of course not," Loki agreed. "An agent's job is dangerous." He stood.

"Romanoff, escort Loki to the detention level," Fury said, turning away to look back at the monitors. Natasha got up and smiled at Loki.

"This way," she said. Loki smiled back and followed, hands behind his back.

* * *

Nebula looked up as Loki walked in, her eyes narrowing.

"Greetings," Loki said, standing in front of the cell, keeping his body language friendly.

Nebula didn't bother getting up. "And who are you?" She said. "Another of SHIELD's agents?"

"Oh, no," Loki said smiling at her in a pleasant way. "I work for no one. I am Loki."

Nebula got up and walked towards him, confident as she crossed her arms, legs apart, back straight. She looked down at him and said "And why are you here, Loki?"

"To offer you a deal," Loki said, shrugging.

"Then you're waste your breath," she replied, turning away to go back to the other side of the cell. "You have nothing I want."

"Oh, but daughter of Thanos," he said and she froze. "I know  _exactly_  what you want. And you won't find it with the Tesseract."

She didn't reply, standing still in the middle of her cell. Loki paced to get in front of her, still smiling. "Now," he said, "as I see it, you have two options. You can take my deal, or you can refuse it. The latter has multiple outcomes. I assure you, none of them will give you what you desire most of all."

"And what  _is_ it that you seem to think I desire?" She asked, hands clenched at her sides. Loki's smile grew as he stopped in front of her, switching into a predator's stance, his hands behind his back, poster relaxed, legs apart a bit.

"You desire an escape," he said. "You desire to leave Thanos. You act under his thumb and for what? To inch yourself up ever so  _slightly_ in his favor?" He pouted, mocking her. "Poor Nebula. The youngest, least desirable child, who's sister outshines her. You want to prove yourself to a so-called father who will  _never_ love you."

"You know  _nothing_ ," Nebula hissed, her lip curled into a snarl.

"On the contrary, my dear," Loki replied. “I know many things. My bother out-shined me all my life. It was once my greatest desire to prove myself to our father, but things became easier when I stopped caring." He tilted his head, smile gone. "But why should proving yourself matter when you've escaped him? By yourself, you've got no one to prove yourself to, no one to  _shadow_  your accomplishments. No one to make you feel like  _nothing_."

Nebula swallowed, her jaw clenched as she stepped forwards. "I do not need your help."

"I'm sure you're doing fine on your own," Loki deadpanned. "But raising our voices will get us nowhere. Like I said, I am here to offer you a deal. You want to get out from Thanos's thumb, I want this planet to remain intact. SHEILD is willing to provide you a job here, as well as offer you a new life." Loki paused and looked at her seriously.

"The other outcome is less than desirable. I understand that you are trained for surviving interrogation? Humans are not very technologically advanced, I am sure you would survive. But even if you escape, if you fail, do you think Thanos cares if you are abandoned here?" Loki raised his eyebrows. "I have seen that humans do to each other. All throughout their history, the commit genocide on the variations of their race. They often torture and kill each other, even  _experiment_  on each other. But you, Nebula,  _you_ are not human. How much  _fun_  will they have dissecting you?"

"Are you trying to make me afraid?" Nebula asked, sneering. "I have been dissected before, I have undergone much torture, much experimentation. It is nothing new to me. Why would I be afraid?"

"If you were not afraid of pain, then why haven't you attempted to run from Thanos yet?" Loki asked, hands behind his back. "You fear him,  _hate_ him. Only a fool would not and I can already tell that you, Nebula, are no fool."

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Nebula dismissed.

"But I mentioned multiple outcomes," Loki said a if there had been no interruption. "The punishment for failing this...  _mission_ of yours will be high. Meanwhile,  _success_ brings you only a little further up in Thanos's favor. Now," he smiled again. "All you have to do is tell us where you've hidden the Tesseract and let the innocent people you've acquired go free. Once you've done that, I'll bring an agent or two, perhaps Director Fury, and we can all sit down and discuss the details."

Nebula laughed. "And how do I know you will keep your word? If I even  _considered_  your moronic offer and told you where the Tesseract is, why should I believe you?"

Loki tilted his head. "That's a good question," he admitted. "But the answer is a simple one. SHIELD finds that you are more valuable alive and working for them rather than dead with their planet destroyed. It is simple logistics."

Nebula didn't reply, but looked him up and down. Loki sighed. "I will give you half of an hour to make your decision. But know this, Thanosdottir," he paused for effect. "If you attempt to take this planet, you  _will_  fail. That is not a threat, that is a guarantee. If we wanted you dead, you would know it. As it is, I promised a friend that I would at least  _try_  to make sure you live."

He started to make his way out. "A nice man, in case you were wondering. His name was Svald, but perhaps you know him as Aithan?"

The doors closed behind him before Nebula could make a response and he grinned. "Agent Romanoff," he greeted. "I think that went rather well, don't you?"

They began walking down the hall towards the labs when he was reminded of something. "Agent," he said, "what did Stark mean by Banner becoming a 'rage monster?'"

"You don't know?" She said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I'm afraid I was not privy to the information," Loki replied. Natasha made a humming noise.

"He can turn into an indestructible monster when he gets angry," she replied after a moment. Loki nodded, thinking.

" _Fascinating_ ," he replied. "Only when he's angered?"

"Or in danger," she replied. Loki nodded again.

"I  _thought_  something was off," he said. "Everyone seems to be wary of him."

"Everyone except Stark," she said, sounding irked. Loki grinned, then stopped as an idea occurred to him.

"He can turn into a giant, indestructible green creature when he is angry or in danger," he repeated, standing still and staring at Natasha. The agent stopped and turned.

"You think Nebula plans to-" she started and Loki nodded.

"That's  _exactly_  what I think," he said and Natasha swore under her breath. They hurried down the hall and she grabbed a communicator of sorts.

"This is Agent Romanoff," she said. "Nebula means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way. Send Thor as well."

They met everyone there, Thor meeting them in the hall.

Tony, Bruce, Steve, and Fury were already there, and Loki was surprised to see Nebula's scepter as well, in some sort of stand on the table.

"...changed a bit," they caught the last of Steve's sentence as they walked in. Bruce turned to look at Natasha and waved at a computer screen.

"Did you know about this?" He asked her. He looked upset and more than a bit pissed off.

"You want to think about removing yourself from this environment, Doctor?" She asked, stopping and crossing her arms.

"I was in  _Calcutta_ ," Bruce snapped. "I was pretty well 'removed' until you came and-"

"Dr. Banner," Loki said. "Raising tempters and voices won't find the Tesseract, nor stop this planet from being destroyed. It's only helping Nebula reach her goal. She's manipulating you."

"And you're doing what exactly?" Bruce said, turning on him. "You taking their side now?"

"I am not-"

"Oh, come on,” Natasha said, ignoring Loki. "You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you."

"Yeah and I'm not leaving because someone gets a little twitchy," he said, rounding back on her. The argument went on and Loki sighed, tuning out and turning his eyes to the scepter until Thor's voice roused him.

"Us? What have  _we_ to do with this?" Thor's brows were furrowed and Loki blinked, unsure of where the conversation had been going

"Last year we learned something," Fury said. "We are not alone in this universe."

"Director, we have no argument with Midgard," Loki said, moving to stand by Thor.

"Yeah, but you're not the only people out there, are you?" Fury said. "And you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled."

"Like you controlled the cube?" Steve said.

"Director, you trying to control the Tesseract is why this is happening," Loki growled, stepping forwards. "I  _told_ you that it would draw attention to your planet, like all power does."

"You forced out hand," Fury said. "We had to come up with  _something_!"

"How did we force your hand?" Loki asked as Tony spoke over him. Loki pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed as the argumentcontinued.

"I thought humans were more evolved than this," Thor said at last, leaning to Loki. Loki snorted softly, but stopped when he saw something.

The gem on the scepter was glowing. His eyes widened and he ran forwards, throwing up a silencing spell as he shouted " _Enough_!"

Everyone turned on him and Loki took a deep breath. "This is what the scepter does," he said. "It's feeding our anger, our  _mistrust_  of one another. This is  _exactly_  what Nebula wants, for us to divide." He lifted the silencing spell.

"You people are so petty," Thor said. "And tiny."

"Thor," Loki said, closing his eyes, "that is  _really_  not helping."

There was silence until Fury said "Agent Romanoff, please escort Dr. Banner back to his-"

"My where?" Bruce said, turning to look at him. "You rented my room."

"The cell was just in case-"

"In case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I know, I tried!" Bruce said and the room fell silent, all eyes upon the doctor. He sighed and looked down, taking his glasses off. "I got low," he admitted. "I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out! So I moved on; I focused on helping other people. I was  _good_ , until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk!"

"Dr. Banner," Loki said, his voice soft. "A friend of mine once told me that it matters not  _what_  you are, but  _who_  you are, and who you try to be." He stepped closer. "I know not what you are capable of, doctor. I cannot imagine what you go through, so I won't pretend to. You say you try to be good? I think  _all_  of us try to be good and  _that_  is what makes us different from the one who currently  _does_  reside in that cell."

The computer beeped behind Tony and they all turned to look at it.

"Got it," Tony said as Banner walked over.

"You've located the Tesseract?" Loki said, moving to peer over their shoulders at the screen,

"I can get there the fastest," Tony said, his skin now back to normal.

"Can you teleport?" Loki asked, raising a skeptic eyebrow. "I'll go retrieve it."

"You can  _teleport_?"

"Besides, the Tesseract belongs on Asgard," Thor said. "I will go with Loki to retrieve it. No human can match it."

Loki turned back to the computer and frowned. "What's this?" He asked pointing. Bruce looked at it and his eyes widened.

"Oh my  _God_ -"

There was an explosion and Loki was thrown backwards, his head hitting the ground with a crack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, okay, so I'm almost done with the actual writing of this fic. I'm not sure it's going to really tie up the loose ends, so I'll probably have to make another installment of this series. But first, I'm going to go back to edit EVERYTHING because I swear to god, I originally wrote "Am I Cursed?" in July of 2013 (it wasn't supposed to be a series either) and I feel that I've grown as a writer since then, if only a little bit. And I kinda want to put "Trust Me So" in chronological order because that's just ridiculous.
> 
> Unfortunately, I'm going to be quite busy for the rest of this month, so updates may be scarce. I'm crossing my fingers, though. Thank you to everyone who commented and left kudos!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nebula escapes, Loki figures out where the Tesseract is, and Coulson dies (because I'm a horrible person, but it's mostly just mentioned, so don't worry about a big death scene, I know it really bugs some people and I was a lazy shit, so I didn't write it).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don''t own Marvel. Obviously.

"Loki!  _Loki_!"

Loki opened his eyes, blinking away the stars that had formed in front of his eyes, sitting up. "Thor? What happened?" He winced and rubbed the back of his head.

There was a roar from below them and Loki looked up. "I think," Thor said, "that Dr. Banner is no more at the present time."

"Shit," Loki said, getting to his feet, looking at the hole in the wall. "Where's everyone else?"

Fury had already left the room along with Tony and Steve. "I think they left to try and see what happened," Thor replied.

"Oh, great," Loki looked around. "And Natasha?"

"Ah..." He paused and walked over to the hole, peering out. "I  _think_..."

"You get Banner, I'll get Natasha," Loki said. "We'll meet at the detention level. Go!"

Thor moved and Loki jumped out the hole to see the path of destruction. He ran after, soon seeing the Hulk. He shot a bolt of magic at him and the creature turned, snarling.

"Agent Romanoff, are you okay?" He called as he backed away. The Hulk  started running after him and Loki teleported to the other side of him, sliding through the pipes, quickly locating her.

"Agent Romanoff?" He said. "Are you injured?"

"I'm fine," she said. "Get to the detention level, they're here for Nebula!"

"I'm getting you to the bridge first," he said. "Hold on," he grabbed her and teleported. They popped onto the bridge and Loki let go of her, brushing himself off.

"What," Natasha said, looking dazed, "the  _hell_  was  _that_?"

"Hmm?" Loki looked up. "Oh, sorry, it was teleportation. It can make some a little disoriented the first few times, but it was the quickest way. I'm heading to Nebula now, my brother will take care of Banner."

He teleported again to the cell and saw Nebula standing, smiling as she walked out of the cell, a controlled guard standing by the control panel. Loki threw a bolt of magic at him and the man dropped. He turned to Nebula instead and she moved into an attack stance, the scepter in hand.

"I'm going to have to say 'no' on that offer of yours," she sneered and attacked, the scepter raised.

"That's too bad," Loki said, dodging her and attacking as well, summoning his knives.

She was more difficult now that she only had to focus on him. He made the knives vanish so she couldn't use them against him and dodged another blow, going for defensive, but she soon got the upper hand.

"You can still call it off," Loki said. "Please, Nebula, understand that I am trying to  _help_  you! I can keep you safe from Thanos, all you have to do is-"

She stomped on his foot, catching him off guard for a second, and hit him with him with the scepter. He went reeling and she tossed him into the cell as Thor burst in. Neblua backed away into the shadows and Thor caught sight of Loki.

"Loki!"

"No, Thor! Stay-" Loki tried to warn him, but Thor walked into the cell. Nebula moved and closed the door of it behind him, trapping them inside. Loki pressed his face to his hand and sighed as she opened the hatch under them. Thor raised Mjolnir.

"Thor, don't!" Loki said, moving to stop him, but too late; the hammer hit the glass and the cell dropped from under them.

* * *

The phone beeped three times before Darcy answered with a "Ya?"

"Darcy," Loki said, sitting at a table with Steve, Tony, and Thor. "What is your current location?"

"Austria with Jane!" She said. "She got signed on to this last minute thing—I'm fuzzy on the details. I think it's called Trawn-see? The city, not the project."

“Good,” Loki said. “That's... That's good.”

"Hey, is something wrong?" Darcy said. "You sound like shit." Loki chewed on the inside of his cheek.

"Yes, Darcy," he said at last. "Something is wrong." He paused and added "Stay with Jane. I'll bring you a pie when I see you next."

"Don't forget the ice cream. It's upgraded to rocky-road now," Darcy joked. "Seriously though, you sound like someone died."

Loki's breath hitched. "Tell Jane that Thor says hello, okay?" He said at last. "I've got to go."

"Loki? Did someone die? What's going-"

Loki took the phone away from his ear and hung up, putting the phone down, looking at the bloody trading cards on the table.

"I could have healed him," he said, voice hollow. "I could- I could have-"

Thor reached out, placing a hand on his shoulder, fingers rubbing the back of his neck. "Brother that was not your fault," he murmured. "You couldn't have-"

"I know," Loki said, looking down at the phone still in his hands. "But I- I could have done  _something_."

"Just be glad she didn't try to take you," Steve muttered, eyes fixed on the cards. "I hear Agent Barton's having a hard time shaking off the mind-control."

Loki nodded, not really listening. "I think I'll go see if I can... I don't know." He leaned into Thor, who put an arm around him. "I don't know,” he repeated, at a loss. Thor stoked his hair and murmured to him.

"You should sleep," Thor told him.

"I need to call Svald," Loki protested, eyes closing even as he said it.

"Aye, but you are in need of rest," Thor replied, still stroking his hair and  _dammit_ , it was so  _soothing_...

"Okay," Loki mumbled at last. He was quiet for a few more moments before saying "There aren't enough girls here."

"Hmm?" Thor said.

"There's N'tasha and that other agent who's name I don't know," Loki elaborated. "I think it's Hill? But there aren't enough  _girls_..." Loki sighed, slipping into a feminine form. "What the Hel," she mumbled. "I've been sort of 'iffy' on the whole gender thing today anyway."

"Sleep," Thor said. "I'll wake you when it is necessary."

"Just for a few minutes," Loki mumbled. "Wake me up in a few minutes."

Thor only hummed in reply and Loki changed out of her armor, back into the yellow sundress she had worn at home. Still leaning on Thor, she closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Loki was dreaming. It was a logical conclusion, considering she was floating in midair somewhere. The person she was talking to had an odd voice, like Loki was underwater. She blinked and looked around.

 _Where would the Tesseract be?_  She thought, ignoring the voice. It sounded a bit like Sif's for some reason, though she couldn't think of why that would be. She thought about it a chessboard coming to mind before leaving again. Nebula's plan was, as far as she knew, to open a portal and let an army through.  _But where?_

Loki shook her head. There were  _countless_  cities in Midgard.

"The closest is New York," she heard and looked around to see not Sif, but Darcy standing there, grinning at her. "Right? New York. So, that's probably where this big invasion's going to happen, right?"

Loki hesitated. "It's a little out of the way from Germany, isn't it?"

Darcy turned into Thor. "But we captured Nebula," he said, frowning a bit. "In that time, her people could have moved the Tesseract away. Or," he added, "it was already in New York and..."

"And she went especially to get the Iridium," Thor turned into Steve Rogers. "So, New York still seems like the best candidate. So now the question is  _where in New York_?"

Loki sighed and Steve was gone. What were the tallest buildings in New York? The first ones that came to mind were the Empire State Building and the Chrysler  Building. Then again, it  _had_  been some time since Loki had been to New York...

Something jostled and Loki woke with a jolt, blinking and squinting in the sudden light. Thor looked down at her and stroked her hair.

"Apologies," he said, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"What's the tallest building in New York?" Loki asked, looking up at him.

"What?" Thor frowned. "I am unsure. I think Darcy once told me... Perhaps Stark Tower?"

Loki nodded and pulled away from Thor. "Come on," she said. "We should find the others."

Thor didn't question it. He stood and grabbed Mjolnir, trailing behind as they went to go find Tony and Steve.

"The Tesseract will be at either Stark Tower or the Empire State Building." She said as she entered the room. Both Steve and Tony turned to look at her.

"How the fuck do you know  _that_?" Tony said, frowning.

"Logic," Loki said. "New York is the closest city, Stark Tower is the tallest building there, and the Empire State Buildiong is the most recognizable. It needs to be high in the air so as not to have interference with the portal."

They hesitated so Loki pushed. "Look, it's the only lead we've got right now and it's better than nothing."

"She's got that right," Tony said, looking at Steve. "I think we should suit up and get going. You go get Natasha and I think we should get on our way."

"Should we not tell Director Fury?" Thor asked as Tony walked off. Steve sighed.

"I think the main focus is to save the world, okay?"Loki grinned. "We can do that. You and Romanoff will need a Quinjet, Thor and I can get there on our own. Get going, we'll meet there."

Thor and Loki walked outside, Loki's armor coming back on as they walked. As they got there, Thor turned and said "Loki, how draining is teleporting?"

"I'll be fine," Loki said. "Get going, I'll meet you there."

"Perhaps you should just let me carry-"

"Thor, we are wasting  _time_ , just-"

Too late, Thor grabbed Loki around the middle and swung Mjolnir, carrying them both into the air, Loki letting out a shriek of surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, darlings! I took the SATs yesterday and I think it went well! I've mostly been sleeping on and off today (the SATs are a horrible waste of a Saturday morning), but it's now one thing more that's OFF my "To Do" list, so I'm quite relieved about that.
> 
> So yeah, this happened. I had to edit a whole big chunk of this. I've got a bit of writer's block, so I'm having trouble wrapping up the end of this fic, but there's at least one more chapter to go until I've caught up with what I've written. Hope everyone had a good weekend, and thank you to those who left comments and kudos!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE AVENGERS KICK SOME ALIEN BUTT! AND THE ALIENS KINDA KICK THEIR BUTTS IN RETALIATION, BUT THAT'S UNDERSTANDABLE. I meant to turn caps-lock off for that last sentence, but I'm too much of a lazy shit to go back and re-write all that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel. Obviously.

They landed in New York, Loki clinging to Thor like a cat, eyes wide even as Thor let her go.

"Apologies," he said. "I thought it best to get going rather than stand arguing." Loki swore under her breath and Thor's brow furrowed in concern. "Are you well?"

"Next time," Loki said, releasing his arm, steadying herself, "a little warning would be  _wonderful_."

"Sorry," Thor said, sounding a little more sincere this time. Loki nodded her thanks before turning and looking up at the sky.

The portal was opened, the beam leading to it directly over Stark Tower. Thor followed her gaze, watching as the Chitauri spilled out and said "You were right."

"I can see that!" Loki said. "We've got to find a way to close it!"

Thor nodded and said "Hold on," and grabbed Loki again, spinning Mjolnir and aiming at the tower. They landed on the balcony, Nebula standing near the Tesseract, Selvig next to her. Loki turned and saw Tony on the ground, unmoving. But before she could run over to help, Nebula turned, scepter in hand.

"Enjoying the show?"The villain asked, smiling. "Victory will soon be mine."

"Turn it off, Nebula," Loki warned. "You can still end this, can still be someone else. All you have to do is shut it down!"

"There is no stopping it now," Nebula said. "Fight while you can."

Loki clenched her jaws, summoning her knives as Thor raised Mjolnir, saying "So be it." Loki glanced at him, then sprang at Nebula as Thor threw Mjolnir at her. Nebula dodged and unleashed a bolt of energy from the scepter, Loki bringing up a shield to block it, Mjolnir hitting a field around the Tesseract. Mjolnir bounced off with a clash that knocked Selvig backwards and Thor summoned it back to his hand.

Loki backed Nebula to the corner of the building, jaw clenched as she crossed her daggers to stop the tip of the scepter from touching her. Snarling, Nebula kicked her backwards and  turned and leaped from the building as Loki stumbled back. Getting up, Loki ran to the edge and looked down, seeing Nebula on top of one of the Chitauri chariots, flying away.

"Damn!" Loki snarled and backed away from the edge, turning and going over to where Tony lay.

"Thor, find a way to turn that damn thing off!" She shouted and knelt next to the man, using her seidr to try and see if there was any spinal damage before turning him onto his side. "Now is not the time, Stark," she muttered and pressed two fingers to his throat, bending to see if he was breathing. He was alive and well.

Just not conscious. Loki pulled away and formed a sphere of water before dumping it onto Tony's head. Tony woke with a gasp and a scrambled away, his breathing heavy. Loki continued to kneel and said "Stark, can you hear me?"

"Wha- Yeah," he said, blinking a few times, face pale. "Totally. I can totally hear you."

"Good." Loki approached and said "You may have a concussion. Can you fight?"

"Yeah," Tony repeated. "Yeah, I'm good. Fantastic, even." He scrambled to his feet and Loki narrowed her eyes.

"Are you  _quite_ sure you are well enough to fight?" She said as Tony got to his feet. He ignored the question.

"Right. Army," he said, noting the portal. "I'll uh... I'll suit up." He pressed a button on a curious-looking bracelet he was wearing and was soon in full armor. "I'll try to stop them, you get that portal closed!" He said and flew off.

"Thor," Loki ran back to where her brother stood, trying to talk to Selvig. "Go, I'll handle this!"

Thor turned from the doctor and said "Are you sure?"

"You're wasting time! Go!" Loki said and turned to Selvig. "Selvig, how do you turn this off?"

"You can't," Selvig said, a dreamy sort of smile on his face. "It's unstoppable! Nothing can stop it no-"

Loki swung a fist at him, catching him in the temple. The man went down and Loki looked down at him. "You have my apologies," Loki said, crouching. "I couldn't have you interrupting me."

Selvig groaned and Loki moved towards the Tesseract, reaching out to hover her fingers over the shield around it. "It's energy," she murmured and seidr rose to her fingertips once again, trying to find a chink in the armor. "Pure energy..."

She continued to work, pausing only when she sensed danger, throwing the occasional knife at a Chitauri who got too close. When she looked around, she could see that Natasha and Barton had arrived with Steve. She couldn't see Tony, but could see the green creature that was Banner.  _So that's where he went,_  Loki thought and threw a knife at a passing Chitauri. The action caught the attention of others who raced over to fight.

"I don't have time for this," Loki growled and shot a bolt of energy at them, but she could feel her reserves beginning to weaken.  _Maybe Thor was right,_  she thought and continued to work on the Tesseract's field.

That was, until a blast hit her back. She gasped in pain and stumbled back, her foot catching. She went over the side of the building, air whipping past her, her eyes widened for a moment before she teleported.

She landed on the ground with an "Oof!" She got up as an explosion went off next to her and summoned her knives. "I swear to Yggdrasil, I am going to  _murder Nicholas Fury_ ," she snarled and threw a knife at the offending Chitauri as someone screamed. Turning, she saw a group of people cowering under an overhang, a police officer with them. Loki looked around and saw one of the aliens coming towards them and ran over to them, throwing a knife and seeing Natasha from the corner of her eye.

"Natasha!" Loki shouted. "Get them out of here!"

"Can't you put a shield around them?" Natasha asked, pistol in hand as she aimed up.

"I've used too much seidr up already," Loki replied, fighting alongside her. "The Tesseract is surrounded by an energy field, I can't figure out a way to get rid of it.

"Get those people out and I'll figure out a way back up there," Loki continued and Natasha went off, Loki looking around as the Hulk came by, jumping onto one of the chariots, crushing the Chitauri on it. He then turned to Loki, a snarl written on his face.

“Greetings,” Loki said, throwing another knife. “I'd love to talk, but I need to figure out how to get back up there,” she indicated the top of Stark Tower and the creature looked up before grinning at Loki.

" _Don't_!" Loki shouted, but the Hulk scooped her up and jumped, landing on the top of the building.

"I truly hope this does  _not_ become a regular thing," she grumbled as he put her down. She dusted herself off before walking back over to where the Tesseract sat, surprised to see that Selvig was awake.

"Doctor," she said as she approached and Erik turned. His eyes had returned to a normal coloring and she sighed in relief. "Do you know anything, can you think of  _anything_  that could turn this off? Or at least get through that energy field?"

"Nebula's scepter, the energy... the Tesseract can't fight," he replied, rubbing his eyes. "You can't protect against yourself..."

"You didn't know what you were doing, Doctor," Loki replied. "None of this is your fault."

"Well, actually," Selvig said, "I think I did. I built in a safety to cut the power source."

Loki blinked, frowning. "What do you...?" A smile lit her face. "The scepter! It can cut through the— Are you sure?"

"...No," he replied. "But it's all I've got."

"Let's try our luck," Loki turned to where Banner's creature was. “Do you think you can track down Nebula? We need that scepter!"

It was at this moment that Nebula herself crashed through a window and onto the Starkpad, rolling a moment, Natasha followed shortly after, crashing into Loki.

"Well," Loki said as Natasha got off her. "This is... convenient, to say the least."

Nebula got to her feet, pulling what looked like a gun from her belt, pointing it at the Hulk. "Take  _one_ step," she threatened, her lips curled into a snarl. "I  _dare_ -"

The creature lunged, grabbing her and throwing her to the floor repeatedly before tossing her out of the window again.

Natasha, Loki, and Selvig all stood and stared at him, the Hulk huffing. He walked to the window and peered out, Loki turning to see their enemy on another chariot, zooming away. The Hulk moved to go after her when Loki said "Leave her. Where's the scepter?"

"I'm looking at it," Selvig said and Natasha looked to where he was pointing, jumping down to grab it. Selvig told her what to do and she slipped it through the energy field.

"I can close it," she shouted. "Can anyone hear me?  _I can close the portal_!"

 _"Do it!"_  Loki heard Steve's voice coming through her communicator.

 _"No wait!"_  Tony replied.

 _"Stark, these things are still coming!"_  Steve shouted.

 _"I got a nuke coming in, it's gonna blow in less than a minute,"_  Tony said.  _"And I know just where to put it."_

 _"Stark,"_  Steve said,  _"you know that's a one-way trip, right?"_

Tony didn't reply. Loki looked up as he flew by, a missile in his arms as he flew up and through the portal.

They waited.  _One. Two. Three. For. Five..._  Loki counted.

"Come on, Tony," she heard Natasha murmur. A moment later, Steve's voice came over the communicators.

_"Close it."_

Natasha complied, yanking the scepter out of the Tesseract. The portal shrank and closed, and a moment later Loki saw Tony's form falling towards the Earth.

"He did it!" Loki shouted and Natasha smiled as Steve's voice came.

_"Son of a gun!"_

Tony continued to fall, not making any more to change his flight course. Loki's smile slipped from her face and she said “He can't fly!”

The Hulk  leaped up from the building, snatching Tony out of the air and clutching to a building, sliding down to the ground. Loki gave a sigh of relief and smiled again, closing her eyes and beginning to laugh. Natasha looked at her with an odd expression and Loki looked up at her, still grinning.

"We won," she said, breathless, but  huffing another laugh. "We  _won_!"

It wasn't long before the others were there as well. Thor went to Loki's side instantly, grasping her shoulders and looking her up and down.  "Are you harmed?" He asked.

"All clear," Loki said, still grinning. "And you?"

"Clear as well," Thor said, grinning now as he threw an arm around Loki's shoulders. Loki leaned against her brother and closed her eyes sighing as Tony and Selvig moved towards the Tesseract.

" _Now_ what?" Steve asked.

"And now, Captain," Loki murmured, "if it is all the same to the rest of you, I am going to  _sleep_."

* * *

True to her word, Loki fell asleep still leaning against Thor, standing up. None of them seemed to realize this until Thor started to move, only to move back when Loki fell face-first to the ground, catching her.

"Did he  _literally_  just fall asleep standing up?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow as Thor put his arms under her, picking her up.

"Yes," Thor replied, huffing a laugh. "Loki is prone to sleeping anywhere. I used to find her in the oddest of places, asleep. Trees, the gardens, rafters in the kitchens, on shelves in the library..." Thor shook his head, grinning. "On one memorable occasion, on the top of a statue. Mind, it is quite a  _large_ statue. It took us  _hours_  to find her." He carried her over to the corner and sat down with her on his lap, stroking her hair out of her face and smiling fondly.

Not long after, Bruce turned up. He wasn't wearing anything, to no ones surprise, and Tony left to find something for him to wear while Selvig sat on one of the sofas, also falling asleep. Clint came in and helped himself to Tony's alcohol, grabbing a bottle of half-finished vodka before sitting next to Natasha, splitting it with her.

When Tony and Bruce came back, Tony no longer had the suit and Banner had clothes once again.

"Hey, I was promised food," the billionaire said. "And I see a shocking  _lack_  of food here. Let's go get, like I said there's this shawarma place I've been wanting to try out."

When no one moved, he added "It's on me, I swear."

Natasha and Clint looked at each other before shrugging.

"I'm all for free food," Clint said and stood, letting Natasha have the last of the vodka before getting up herself. "Thor, you in?"

"T'would be an honor," he replied and murmured something into Loki's ear. It was in another language and Loki mumbled something in reply, nuzzling deeper into his chest. Thor huffed a laugh, smiling as he picked her up and put her on a different sofa, away from Selvig. "May I bring something back for her?"

"Sure, yeah," Tony said, waving a hand as he turned to the door. "Now come  _on_ , I'm  _starving_!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm further ahead than I thought in the writing. I thought I was writing chapter sixteen, but it turns out I'm actually writing chapter seventeen. This is a fantastic realization and I want to try and get another chapter up tomorrow. We are, alas, almost at the end of this fic.
> 
> In other news, I tried to go to the community college to get the classes I want to take approved by a guidance counselled, but they were ALL in a staff meeting, so I'm going back tomorrow. Ugh. On the upside, I got the hair dye I'm using. (I'm dying my hair purple in a couple of weeks with my best friend.)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Svald confesses, Darcy FINALLY gets her pie, there's some miscommunication, and casual mentions of sex.
> 
> WARNING: Casual mentions of casual sex towards the end of the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel. Obviously.

Loki woke to the feeling of someone stroking her hair and the sound of someone murmuring her name.

"Loki. Loki, wake up.  _Loki_."

"Hmm?" She sighed and stretched, moving to sit up on her elbows. "Mm... Mmph...?" She opened her eyes, squinted, and blinked a few times, gazing into concerned blue eyes.

"Loki?" It was Svaldifari. The man was kneeling next to the sofa she was laying on, his hand stroking her hair back. She smiled and sat up the rest of the way, rubbing her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Loki asked, lowering her voice to a whisper when she saw Slevig sleeping.

"I saw on the news," he murmured, eyes darting to Selvig and back to her face. "Darcy called me and told me to turn it on. I know you told me not to come, but—" He looked down and away, pushing his hair back.

"No, it's okay," she said and stood, leading him outside. "Are you alright?"

"Me?" He laughed, sounding a little nervous. "What about you? You were the one just in a battle!"

"I mostly just figured things out with the Tesseract," Loki dismissed, but a sense of suspicion rose. "Are you sure you're okay?" She asked. "You seem... on edge."

"Who, me?" He glanced around. "I'm fine."

Loki narrowed her eyes a bit more. "Svald," she said. "What happened?"

"I-" He looked at her and his face crumpled. "I... Nebula escaped. I helped her escape."

Loki stared at him for a full minute, blinking at him as the words sank in.

"You  _what_?" She shouted, then looked over at Selvig. The scientist was still asleep, so she looked back at Svald, furious. "Can you not see the destruction she has wreaked upon this place? I would not be surprised if the dead count amounted to  _thousands_ , Svaldifari. I know you feel responsible for her, but this was not your fault. I gave her a way out and  _multiple_  chances to take it. She refused and that was her call."

"There's no use yelling," Svald mumbled, head lowered. "She- I found her. Alone. I- She asked me to send her back, what was I supposed to do?"

"What were you supposed— Svald, you should have captured her! You should have brought her  _here_! Who knows how much more damage she could cause?" Loki turned, running her fingers through her tangled hair. Her face and armor was covered in grim and dirt. She felt filthy.

"Are you going to tell them?" Svald said, eyes widening. "The others, I mean. The other heroes." Loki bit her lip, running her fingers through her hair again.

"I don't- I mean," Loki huffed. "Svald, you've put me in a bad position."

"If anyone can lie, it's you!" He insisted. "I'm a  _terrible_ liar. Please, just-"

"Shh!" Loki put her hand over his mouth and listened. "They're coming back."

She pulled her hand away from his mouth and they continued to stare at each other until the Avengers walked in, not talking much, save for Thor, who said "Loki! I have brought you some food!"

"Food?" Loki said, interest captured. "Wonderful, give it here. I'm so hungry, I could eat a bilgesnipe." She walked over and took the bag, retreating to sit on the floor.

"Hey, who're you?" Tony said, frowning and looking Svald up and down. "And how did you get here?"

Loki unwrapped the foil on what looked like a sandwich of sorts and said "That's Svaldifari," she took a bite and continued with her mouth full, "'E's a fri'nd of mine, 'e came t' see ff I wa' oka'."

"...And he didn't join us...  _why_?" Clint said, crossing his arms.

"Because she told me not to come," Svald said, crossing his own arms to mirror Clint. "Given my... previous affiliation with Thanos, she thought it best. I didn't argue with that judgment." He glanced up and around, his eyes landing on Thor. He nodded. "Thor. Good to see you again."

Thor narrowed his eyes. "That remains to be seen, son of Svein," he replied.

"Oh, quiet," Loki said, half done with the sandwich. "It's all said and done. The only problem now is sending the Tesseract back to Asgard. The scepter should go as well."

"And what about Nebula?" Thor said, still looking at Svald.

"She's gone," Loki said, discovering a container of potato salad in the bag as well, along with a plastic fork. "As in, not on Earth gone. She escaped, though  _how_  is unclear. Through the portal after Banner threw her out the window, or perhaps she figured out how to make a miniature portal of her own. The former seems more likely."

"Never fear," Svald murmured, sitting next to Loki. "She will not return to Thanos."

"And if she decides to come back here?"  Natasha asked, looking from Svald to Loki. Loki shrugged and speared a potato on her fork.

"If she escapes Thanos's wrath, I think it more likely for her to become... I don't know, a space pirate?" She looked at Svald. “Svald, are there space pirates?”

“Sure, lots,” he replied, leaning his head against her shoulder. “Assassins, pirates, thieves, smugglers... There's no shortage of them in any corner of the universe.”

"Oh, good," Loki said, finishing off the sandwich. "Anyway, she won't return. Thor, what even is this?"

"It is called shawarma," he replied. "That one in particular is chicken."

"I like it," Loki decided and polished off the rest of the potato salad in silence. When she finished, she got to her feet, pulling Svald up as well. Well, it was nice working with you people." She drew out a few business cards and places them on a nearby table. "If any of you ever need my help, give me a call. I can't guarantee I'll be on Earth all the time, but I almost always have my phone with me."

"Are you strong enough to teleport home?" Thor asked, concern in his eyes.

"I can take us back," Svald said before Loki could say anything. "Nice meeting you all."

Loki took hold of Svald's arm and the two teleported back to Loki's house. He let go when they arrived, standing away from Loki a little bit, and Loki walked off towards her room.

"I'm taking a bath," she said. "A long, hot bath. With bubbles. And oils. And I'm not coming out for a long time."

"Okay," Svald said and sat open the sofa. "Is... Do you want me to do anything?"

"Don't check on me for a... while," Loki said. "I need privacy for at  _least_  the rest of the day. Night. Whatever, make it twelve hours."

She closed her bedroom door and locked it before taking off the grimy armor, not bothering to pick it up from where she dropped it. She then grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom, turning the bath on and taking out the bubble-bath she'd gotten for herself per Darcy's suggestion. It smelled like vanilla and jasmine and she poured a few capfuls in before putting it away, setting to brush her teeth until the bath was full.

And as she had said, she didn't come out for a long, long time.

* * *

Loki knocked on Darcy's door, pie in hand with five different flavors of ice cream in a plastic bag looped around his arm. It wasn't long before she opened and shrieked " _Ohmigod_ !"

"Watch out!" Loki said and lifted the pie above her head as she all but tackled him in a hug. She just grinned and squeezed him before letting go.

"I'm glad you didn't die!" She said, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she backed away a few steps. "Come in, come in, I—" Her eyes found the pie and she grinned. "Is it cherry?"

"With the crumble top," Loki confirmed, grinning. "And five various flavors of ice cream. Will that suffice?"

"Um, yeah!" She said, bouncing on the balls of her feet. He walked in and she closed the door, following him. "You should'a told me you were coming! Or called last night! Do you know how fucking worried I was, you dork?" She said as she followed him into the bedroom. She was wearing a soft yellow camisole and teal-white plaid pajama shorts, her hair a tangled mess and her glasses on sideways. 

She continued to babble and Loki huffed, rolling his eyes but grinning as he set the still-warm pie on the table, taking the ice cream out of the bag and retrieving plates and forks.

"And so then Jane and I started- Wait, is that  _lemon ice cream_?"

"Vanilla, chocolate, strawberry in one," Loki said, "red velvet, lemon pie, rocky road, and... I forget what the last one was, I picked it up at random." He picked it up and looked at it. "Triple Chocolate."

"You're awesome," she said and sat down as Loki grinned, handing her a fork and a spoon, cutting her a slice of pie. "Oh my god, it's still  _warm_? You are, like, my favorite person  _ever_."

"I aim to please," Loki said, putting the slice on her plate and taking the ice cream scoop. “Which one do you want?”

"Vanilla for the top, please," she said and he opened the ice cream container, serving her before giving himself a slice. "I'm still  _super_  jealous that you got to meet Captain  _freaking_  America, by the way. And Tony Stark. Like, what the eff, dude? Were they cool? I bet they were cool..."

"Tony Stark is a complete and utter  _ass_ ," Loki said, serving himself some ice cream. "But the Captain is a kind, if not snarky man. I enjoyed his company more."

"You should  _totally_ introduce me," she said and took a bit of pie, going silent before making a series of yummy noises. "I swear to fucking  _God_ ," she mumbled, swallowing. "You should, like, be the god of  _cooking_ , or something."

Loki smiled at the praise and lifted his fork to toast her before taking his first bite as well. She grinned.

"Pie is the best breakfast," she declared after devouring her slice and serving herself another. " _The_ best. Anyone who says otherwise is a poor unfortunate soul who's never had pie for breakfast."

"Thor thinks it's blueberry pancakes," Loki said, pausing after his first slice and putting his plate in the sink.

"Thor has  _clearly_  never had pie for breakfast," Darcy said, mouth full. "We should remedy that sometime. But now right— OH WAIT!" She got up and ran over to the fridge, yanking it open and looked around, laughing manically as she pulled out a can of whipped cream. She walked back, Loki watching her, and shook the can, taking the cap off before covering the rest of her pie slice.

"I forgot I had this," she said and cackled as she dug back in. Loki watched, a mixed expression of horror and fascination on his face.

"Are you enjoying your whipped cream?" He said as she stuffed a forkful in her mouth. “Or would you like some, I don't know,  _actual pie_  with that?”

Darcy snorted and covered her mouth. "Domff mmk meh  _chock_!"

"Sorry? Didn't catch that," Loki said. "You've got a little whipped cream in your mouth." She laughed harder, snorting again and slapping the table until she swallowed.

"Don't make me  _choke_ , you  _asshole_ ," she said, laughing properly now. Loki grinned and shrugged.

"My apologies," he said, leaning back in his chair. "Now, I believe you requested a girls' day?"

"Ya don't look like a girl," she said, raising an eyebrow. Loki raised an eyebrow.

"Do I have to?" He replied. "Besides, I  _may or may not_  have gotten us a place at that spa you wanted to try."

" _What_?” Her eyes widened and she grinned. “Oh my God, you are literally the  _best_  person I've ever met.”

“I know,” Loki said, grinning. “Our reservation is at...” He checked his watch. “In. It's  _in_  about an hour.”

"Perfect! Are they doing nails and stuff?" She asked, but before he could answer she added "Hold on a sec, I'm gonna put clothes on and unsmellify myself."

"If you like," Loki said. "Would you like me to make something with actual nutrition in it?"

"There're eggs in the fridge," she called behind her shoulder. "Is Aragorn coming with us?"

"I-" Loki shifted. "No. He's not coming."

Darcy poked her head out of the bathroom, toothbrush in hand. "Why, somethin' wrong?"

"Sort of?" Loki sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I don't know. How's Erik?"

"Ehh, he's Erik," she shrugged. "Jane's pretty upset about it, but he'll be okay. Erik's  _Erik_ , he's always been a little... I dunno,  _coo-key_  I guess."

Loki nodded and Darcy continued with brushing her teeth. Twenty minutes later, she stepped out, dressed, and said "Okay! I'm ready!"

* * *

"Hey, Lokes," Darcy said as they walked back to her apartment, stirring her milkshake with the straw. "I got a question for ya."

"Yes?" Loki was holding a milkshake in his hand, sipping as they went, his other hand in his pocket.

"Do you  _like_  me? As in, want to date?"

Loki frowned and looked at her. "No. Do you?"

"Nah, tha's why I'm asking," she said and took a sip of her shake. “Because, like, this could  _definitely_  have qualified as a date."

"What the whole day?" Loki shrugged. "It was nothing."

"Dude," Darcy said, giving him A Look. "You brought me a pie, took me to a spa, then took me to see a movie, then dinner, and now you're  _escorting me home_. I'm kinda getting mixed signals from you."

Loki looked back ahead, still frowning. "Is that not what friends do? Do nice things for each other, I mean?"

"Yeah, I mean they  _do_ ," Darcy said. "But, like, not this often."

Not knowing how to reply, Loki took a sip of his shake. "I..." He hesitated. "Other than Svald," he started at last, "I have not had many friends. To myself, I mean. And it never lasts long. You are one of the few who seems to enjoy my company, so..."

"...So you take me out for things because I'm your friend?" She said.

"Yes?" Loki said and looked up, huffing. "I rarely-" He ran his fingers through his hair. "It is rare that I ever have anyone to share things with," he finished. "And when I do, I... Perhaps I go overboard?" He looked at her.

"Hey, I ain't complainin'," she said. "I mean, you're kinda clingy—still, not complaining, you're adorable—but even people I've actually  _dated_  would never do things like this. And I would  _totally_  be down for casual sex, just saying that right now."

"Mm." Loki didn't reply to that. He'd had sex before, even casual sex, but he felt it would somehow  _complicate_  things between them. He told Darcy his thoughts and she shrugged.

"So that's a 'no' to the casual sex," she said. "I get that, it's okay. How're things with you and Svald?"

"...Okay, I suppose," Loki said. "I think... I think we should talk, just him and me."

"Cool beans," Darcy replied, nodding. "And hey, tell 'im I said hi, 'kay?"

"I will," Loki promised. They reached the front of her building and she walked up to the door, taking out her key.

"And dude, I know I've said it before, but if you ever need to talk, it's almost never a bad time," she said, opening the door.

"I know, Darcy," Loki said. "Thank you. Goodnight."

"You too, dorkface," she said and winked before walking inside. Loki finished his shake and threw it into the trashcan sitting next to the door, then put his hands in his pockets and walked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, only one more chapter to go! I've been struggling over how to end this for some time. There WILL be another installment to this series sometime, I've already written the "Trust Me So" chapter that kicks it off, but seeing as I'm tired and the tea I made about an hour ago is now room-temperature, I'll not be posting it tonight.
> 
> Just as a reminder, the fourth major installment to this series will not be FOR SOME TIME. I said a few chapters ago that I would go back and edit and I plan to go through with that as my sort of "summer project." I'll try to get that "TMS" chapter up before the end of the month, but I'll be out-of-town until July, so bear with me.
> 
> Thank you for the comments and kudos!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My poor babies. I would say that miscommunication is a bitch, but that's a genderized insult, so instead I'll say it's a fucking walnut instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel. Obviously.
> 
> WARNING: Retraction of consent. NO NON-CON ELEMENTS, I PROMISE. I try to make that a point in my fics.

Loki awoke to someone walking around the house. Even after the months of Svaldifari living there, he still wasn't used to hearing someone wandering the house. With a sigh, he relaxed again, eyes flicking at the clock. Three in the morning, it was earlier than he'd thought. Frowning, he sat up and rubbed his eyes, then his neck, twisting it back and forth to stretch it out before throwing back the covers and getting up, picking up his robe from over a chair before opening the door.

Svald was curled up on the sofa in the living room with a few candles lit, a book in his hands, his eyes flicking back and forth. Loki paused at the doorway and gave a soft knock on the frame. Svald jumped and looked up, eyes widening as he put the book aside, standing. "Oh! I'm sorry, I- I couldn't sleep. Did- I didn't wake you, did I?" He flushed and Loki tilted his head.

"It's alright," he lied. "I was already waking up. Is there something wrong?"

"Ah... No. No, there's nothing wrong, I just..." He waved a hand. "Couldn't sleep."

"Okay," Loki said and stood in silence, Svald looking at the floor and shifting on his feet. "You can sit down again, you don't have to stand."

"Oh." Svald shifted on his feet for a moment, then sat down again. "Sorry."

It was quiet for a moment, a clock ticking over the mantel. Loki chewed on the inside of his cheek for a moment. "I think we should talk," he said, watching Svald fidget.

"What? Why?" Svald replied, blinking at him. "Is- Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Loki said, hesitating. "No, not exactly  _wrong_." He moved closer. "May I sit?" He indicated the sofa next to Svald and the man nodded.

"Go ahead."

Loki sat, crossing one leg over the other, but before he could speak, Svald blurted out "Is this because I let Nebula go? Because I swear, she won't come back. I don't- She didn't even go back to Thanos, she won't come back, I-"

"Svald," Loki said. "Calm yourself. This is not about Nebula." Svald went silent and looked at his hands again. Loki stepped towards him and said "Svald, do you have a problem with me being Jotun?"

"What?" Svald frowned as if this was the last thing he had been expecting. "No, of course not. Why would I be?"

Loki shrugged, uncomfortable now. "You just seemed..."

"Seemed what?" Svald said, tilting his head and raising an eyebrow. "Dispassionate?"

"Ahh... Sort of?" Loki said. "You seemed... dis..."  _Disgusted_. "Distant?"

Svald furrowed his brows. "Why do I feel like that's not what you were going to say?"

Loki flushed and look down. Svald leaned in and said "Hey, no, what were you going to say?"

"It doesn't matter," he said, "I was mistaken."

"Loki," Svald said. "Loki, what were you going to say?"

Loki shifted, not meeting Svald's gaze, shrugging again. "Nothing, really.  _Really_!" He added as Svald raised his eyebrow again.

“...You know I can still tell when you're lying, right?”

"I-" Loki hadn't known. He didn't remember that Svald could tell when he was lying, but that may also have been the fact that it wasn't often that Loki had ever  _had_  to lie to Svald. Loki sighed and said "What's my tell?"

"You don't actually have one," Svald admitted, ducking his head and giving Loki a meek smile. "I lied." Loki huffed and gave him a mock glare, making Svald grin. "So? What did you think I was?"

Loki looked down again, fidgeting. "I'm going to go make tea." He got up and moved towards the kitchen, filling the kettle and flicking it on, walking to the cupboard. "Do you want a cup?" He called.

"Yes, please," Svald said and Loki jumped, turning. Svald was standing in the doorway, a puzzled look on his face. He moved to sit at the kitchen table and said "Loki, I won't get offended. If you're talking about my reaction to you telling me then that's one thing-"

"You barely touched me," Loki said, turning back to the cupboard, staring at the assortment of colorful mugs. He'd gotten them a long time ago, but they were still in good condition. H pulled two out and placed them next to the kettle, walking over to the pantry and looking at the various teas. "Which one do you want?"

"Whichever. I don't care."

"Mhm." Loki picked one out and dropped a teabag into each mug, putting the box back. The pantry door hinges needed to be oiled again; they were squeaking.

"Loki?"

"Yeah?" He said, taking the kettle off its cradle and pouring boiling water over the teabags.

"I wasn't sure how much consent I had," Svald said as Loki put his mug down in front of him. "I wasn't sure- I didn't want to overstep some  _boundary_. I didn't know- I would have touched you if you had asked me to.  _Do_  you?" He added. "Want me to touch you, I mean?"

"Do  _you_  want to?" Loki asked, sitting on the counter, facing Svald, his mug cradled in his hands.

"Um..." Svald hesitated. "Yes." He looked around and looked down at his tea. "How long does this steep for?"

"Five to seven minutes," Loki said. "It's the CoCo-a-Nut one."

"Ah." Svald nodded a little. "May I? Touch you, I mean."

"If you like," Loki said, more focusing on the dripping that was coming from the tap.

"That's not a yes," Svald said. "Do  _you_  want me to?" Loki shrugged in reply. Svald sighed and pushed his chair back from the table, standing up and walking over to where Loki sat. "Loki, I won't if you don't want me to."

Loki looked down and nodded. "Yeah, I know."

Svald hesitated, arms half raised. "Just... tell me when to stop, okay?" He waited for Loki's nod, then lifted his hands to Loki's cheeks, brushing his hair back as he pressed a kiss to his forehead. Loki tilted his head up and Svald pressed another to his cheek, trailing them down his jaw and placing a gentle one against Loki's lips. Loki kissed back and had soon wrapped his arms around Svald's waist, pulling him closer as Svald continued.

They continued for a few more moments, working up a heat until Loki came to an abrupt stop, confusion and lust and maybe even  _fear_ working through his mind as he said "No! Sto- _op_  it!"

Svald pulled back at once, breathing heavily as he took several steps backwards, walking into the kitchen table. Loki wiped his face with his shirt, taking deep breaths.  _Norns be damned, I thought I was_ over _this!_  He thought and shook his head.

"Loki?" Svald said, hesitant. "Beauty, are you okay?"

Loki's heart ached and dropped at the old nickname. He swallowed, shaking his head more. "I just-" He chewed on the insides on his cheeks. "I just- I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't be sorry," Svald insisted at once. "It's my fault, I shouldn’t have-  _I'm_  the one who should be sorry." He finished, looking uncomfortable and trying to control his breath. Silence filled the room and Loki looked up, swallowing again.

"I just can't," he said at last. "I can't do this again. I-  _I can't_."

"I understand," Svald said. "That's okay, I understand." He paused. "Is there anything I can do?"

Loki shook his head, mouthing  _no_  and hugging himself. Svald nodded and sat down again at the table, looking at his mug for a moment before pulling the teabag out, placing it on a little dish and taking a sip. A moment later, Loki slipped off the counter, ignoring his too-strong tea, and made to leave for his room.

"Goodnight, Loki," Svald said, not looking up at him. Loki flinched and hesitated. When it was clear Svald would say no more, Loki padded back to his bedroom, silent as a ghost even as he closed his door.

He was still awake when he heard Svald go back to his own bedroom three hours later. Sighing, Loki rolled over and curled up, squeezing his eyes shut, memories of times long ago invading his thoughts even as he tried to banish them, hoping,  _praying_ , that sleep would come.

It wasn't until the sun rose well over the horizon that either man found sleep once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh and so we have come to the end of this fic. I swear to god, I opened it the other day, went to the bottom of the document and paused like "Oh. Right. I finished this yesterday."
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for the comments and kudos!


End file.
